Megan Meade: Life Sucks
by Bloody Nuns
Summary: What if Megan was a little more punk-ish and had a back bone? And what Tracy -her friend- is there too? Life for the boys couldn't get any more weird...OR could it?
1. Prologue

-

-

-

-

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Prologue

Life is a fragile state where humans try to seek their belongingness in the world, their purpose for being fortunate and having the opportunity to live. Blah, blah, blah. Life only goes forward never backwards. Blah, blah, blah. MY life sucks major arse.

You want to know why? Well let me tell you why. My dear, _DEAR_ parents just told me the oh so wonderful news (**NOT**) of them being transfer to KOREA.

_"Damn it"_

Being the good army brat that I am, I should be used to the whole 'we need to move because we were transfer blah,blah,blah,' bull shit. But on the contraire I'm not.

For once in my sixteen years of living I totally disagree with this move. Megan has put her foot down.

Come on people! Who wants to move to Korea where I will probably have to attend an all-girls-boarding-school with a bunch of crazy hormonal teenage girls who are either bi or lesbian **(AN: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HOMOSEXUAL OR BISEXUAL PEOPLE THEY ROCK) **and the few that are straight are either rape or go crazy because of the sexual ennudoes they get from their peers and/or the lack of boys. At the end of their stay they either go to insane asylums or become prostitutes.

I know what goes on in those schools, I seen a lot of Korean Anime and Soap operas. I'm an expert. Also the fact that I have no friends there and don't know the language contributes to my opposition.

"Mother, Father," their fake plaster smile twitch at the tone of my voice. Yeah, I'm using the I-think-you-need-me-to-talk-slow-to-understand-me tone on them. Uh huh.

"I Will Not go to K-o-r-e-ahhhh"

Yeah, real slow. Very articulate.

"Megan," wow my father is a very brave man. He is actually trying to coax me into it. Good luck man, I am as stubborn as a mule.

"Your mother and I knew that you wouldn't want to move to a foreign country, " Damn right " so we have another option for you."

Two minutes of silent glaring pass before I said,

"What is this other option you speak of?" My eyes were filled with apprehension. My parents never give me choices. They always decide for me. I don't like where this is going. But at least their smiles are gone. Yay. They freak me out when they smile like that.

"Well honey, do you remember the McGowan?"

This time my mother was brave enough to speak.

"I guess I do." My eyes kept shifting from one to the other. _Where are they going with this?_

"Well Megan how about living with them and their seven boys until you go to college?" _You got to be kidding me._ Dad you couldn't sound any more happier could you.

I totally felt my eyes falling out of their sockets. Yup, they are rolling on the ground.

_"My life totally sucks major arse."_

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hey guys this is my second Fic and my first Megan Meade Guide to Boys story so review(about five would be good before I update again ^_^) and help me grow as a writer. For those who have me in Author alert read the book first before reading the story!!!!!

Thanks guys,

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!!**


	2. Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 1

_"One Mississippi."_

_"Two Mississippi."_

_"Three Mississippi."_

_"Four Mississippi."_

_"Five Mississippi."_

-sometime later-

_"One hundred thousand fifty six Mississippi."_

_"One hundred thousand fifty seven Mississippi."_

_"One hundred thousand fifty eig-urgh How long is this stupid car ride?"_

I was totally freaking out about meeting the Fam. Come on who wouldn't be. First impressions are always what dictate your future. And this first meeting was driving me nuts. My stomach felt all weird and started doing like flips inside of me. Or maybe it was that _Extra Spicy _Burrito I ate the other day? Burp. Yup it was the Burrito of _Hell._

I sat there in the stupid car, listening to my Ipod and watching the scenery go by, hoping that we get to the house soon. Within the next Millennium would be great. Note the sarcasm. I just want to go straight to my new room and crawl up in my bed and take a big, long nap. Ah, that sounds so good right now. I wonder how warm my new bed is...?

"We are here" Regina (AKA Mrs. McGowan , although I like better Mrs. McG ) you don't know how happy you made me just now. Happy tears.

"Cool" I sounded so indifferent but on the inside I was jumping from Joy. Comfy bed here I come!!!

After convincing Mrs. McG that I could totally handle my own luggage, I went around the back to go get my stuff, while she went to go get her husband and round up her 'kids'. Apparently they were playing extreme Freeze-bee. Shirts and skins. Whatever floats their boat.

I merely gave them a glance and continue with my task. Taking out my duffel bag and my guitar case. Damn, my guitar case got stuck.

"_Stinking Guitar case."_

I kept on pulling and pulling but the damn thing wouldn't budged. I groan with frustration but pulled one last time with all my might.

That's when I heard the "Can I help y-oww" and the case came free. AWESOME. But stopped when it hit something, or by the sound of it, someone. CRAP.

Better make damage control.

_"Shit"_

A guy was holding his stomach and looked to be in extreme pain. Damn, he better not sue.

"Sorry buddy but it's your fault for standing there"

I patted his back.

"There, there."

Damn sissy.

I slung my duffel bag over my right shoulder and slung my guitar case over the other. He was still trying to catch his breath. Rolling my eyes I said,

"I didn't hit you that hard" over-dramatic bastard.

That's when I got my helmet out (my bike is somewhere lonely and cold waiting for me to find her coughcratecough) and started to walk toward the family with the guy trailing behind. Stalker much.

"What happen?" Oh Regina why do you sound so worry? Rolling my eyes at their silliness I answered the question.

"He got the wind knock out of him when I 'accidently' hit him with my guitar case" I heard snickers in the background. I know it's funny. Who would have thought that a big boy like him would fall victim to little old me? kukuku.

"Are you okay Evan?" So he is Evan, the snotty boy who wouldn't stop annoying me when I visited seven years ago. Serves him right.

"Yes mom I'm okay" Damn he should suffer.

"Well okay then guys introduce yourselves." Yay John ( AKA Mr. McGowan , still I like better Mr. McG ) I also want to get this over with ( and meet my comfy bed). Okay here I go.

"Hi, err boys I'm Megan, don't called me Meggy, I'm going to live with you guys until I'm eighteen and can bail out of here and live on my own so don't mess with me and I won't mess with you." I gave them my bestest smile. Well until I noticed their odd looks.

why are they starring at me like I have two heads? Is something wrong with me? I don't think so. I'm just your normal skinny jean-black hooddie- black converse wearing type of girl. Maybe they don't like my hair. Yup it's definitely the hair. It's black and the underside is bright red and I have it in a messy bun. Or it could be the snake bites. My gage size sixteen snake bites. Nah it's the hair.

"You know, it's common curtsy to give your name once a guest tells you theirs"

That stop their gaping mouths. Score one for the Meg Master. Victory dance. Megan 1: Boys 0

"Hi I'm Finn" A boy around my age with wavy, tousled, dirty blond hair and gray-blue eyes (1) stepped up extending his hand for me to shake. Weirdo who shakes hands now-a-days. None the less I shook his hand. Might as well be weird too.

He seem to be an arty type of guy. I am a good people-watcher and his paint stain jeans were a big clue to my deduction. I should totally be a spy.

"That's Sean" he pointed to the biker-looking dude. He seem to be around the early twenties. The dude only nodded his hello. I nodded in return. See I can do it too.

"You already know Evan."

"yup the sissy boy" I muttered under my breath. It seems like Finn heard it too because he smile at my comment.

"That's Miller." Finn then pointed to the Yankee cap wearing dude who wouldn't look at me but still nodded. Hmm, a Yankee's Fan in Massachusetts the land of their sworn enemies. Must become friends with him later on, the guy got guts. Note to self:TALK TO MILLER.

"That's Doug" Ceaser-cut, rapper wannabee dude was introduce next. "Yo" was his response. What a particular specimen of the male species. I'm staying away from him.

That's five introduce two more to go. When I was trying to find the last two members of the McGowan clan, two little munchkins bumped into me.

"Hi I'm Ian"

"Hi Megan I'm Caleb"

Weird little munchkins they wouldn't stop starring.

"Take a picture it would last longer."

They looked a little flush at that but didn't stop their starring. Boys.

"If I show you my tattoo and tongue piercing will you stop starring?"

They nodded furiously. I thought their heads would pop out of place. Kids.

"See" I slid up the sleeve of my hoodie and showed them my left wrist where the tattoo of my name in Chinese was located. Next I stuck my tongue out and showed them my tongue piercing.

"Wow" was their simultaneous response. Kids seriously I know I'm cool but a 'wow' is too much.

"Megan it's a pleasure to have you here" John say the truth, no it's not.

"The pleasure is mine" really it is, if it means no Korea.

"Last time I saw you you were um ... small" nice save. You were going to say normal.

"Yup it's been a long time"

"Do you still have that bear that you use to carry around everywhere with you?" he was smiling like he just said the funniest joke. Did I miss it?

"John" oh Regina trying to save me from being embarrass in front of your kids, how touchy.

"Unfortunately he was attack by a ferocious German shepherd and shredded into pieces" that caught him off guard.

"oh what a tragedy"

"Nah, I still carry his surviving eye with me, see"

I showed him my key chain where the said eye hung.

"oh how lovely" John oh John, you have no idea what type of girl you agreed to house.

"I'll show you to your room" Yay Regina finally. You rock, brownie points.

"sure"

we left the boys and headed up stairs.

* * *

My room is like lavender-whiteness hell. It's so bright and pure. Perfect for a girl which is why I hate it. Even thought my stuff are here it still isn't my room. My black filing cabinet and chest seem so out of place and my black IMac (Custom made) looks so lonely in the sea of whiteness that is my new desk. Sigh. I will have to work with what I have for now. I had to keep on repeating the mantra "it's this or Korea" in my head to try to keep myself from going crazy in this room. Try is the key word.

"I guess I'll install my new lock." I spoke to the emptiness of the room.

I got my handy-dandy tool box out and my new door nob (black door nod) out also.

I am not stupid. I know for a fact that the boys will sneak into my room and go through my stuff. Just to piss me off. I also figure that this room probably belong to one of them. And if it did they know how to open it when its lock, so I spend some of my allowance on this new door nob that could only open with a key. Kukuku sneaky me.

Once I was done and tested my work I looked around the room. Sigh. 543 more days to go till I'm out of here. I should probably called Tracy and bitch about my life.

_"My life totally sucks major arse."_

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Megan Meade: Life Sucks_

_Chapter 2 Preview_

_Making my voice as deep as I could I said "Damn bitch she changed the lock while we were sleeping" This is so funny._

_Doug, who was the one trying to pick my lock, answer "Yeah man I know"_

_Really this is hilarious. The rest of the boys were smart enough to look up when I said that. I wish you could have seen their faces. Priceless._

_Megan 2: Boys 0_

* * *

(1) Thanks to xladykittyx. You rock!!!

I hope you guys like this chapter please Review.

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!!**


	3. Chapter 2

-

-

-

-

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 2

I am not a sunny girl in the morning, I am not a sunny girl in the afternoon or at night. I am not a sunny girl at all, which is why I grumpily got out of bed, gathered my clothes, locked the door to my room (Even in my worst moods I will never forget to lock the door), and stomp to the bathroom to take a shower this morning. Two words: disgusting bathroom. It took me only five minutes to showered and two to get dress. Seriously, I don't get why girls take hours to prepare themselves. Really gosh, you're ugly if you're ugly, pretty if you're pretty and no amount of make-up could change that. Anyway, back to reality now, no more ranting.

Urgh. I hate mornings. I seriously need caffeine in my system, especially if there is a commotion in front of my door impeding my passage. Looks like the boys are trying to get in huh.

I sneakily snuck behind them, starring at their attempt pick-locking. Tsk Tsk. Let's see who is here, well I see Doug, Caleb, Ian and Finn. Four out of the seven. Cool.

Making my voice as deep as I could I said "Damn bitch she changed the lock while we were sleeping" This is so funny.

Doug, who was the one trying to pick my lock, answer "Yeah man I know"

Really this is hilarious. The rest of the boys were smart enough to look up when I said that. I wish you could have seen their faces. Priceless. They were caught red handed, but let's not talk about that now Macho Megan is going to talk again.

"Let me do it man"

This time Doug moved out of the way and looked up. Funny face.

I calmly walked forward, got my key out and unlock my door.

"Really guys you should polish those pick-locking abilities they stink." Laughing I close the door in their faces. Damn, that made my morning.

Megan 2: Boys 0

* * *

After making sure I look presentable with my black 'I-luv-the-cookie-monster' shirt, my plaid red capris with chains hanging from them, and my black DVS's with little red skulls, I grabbed my i-touch, my sidekick, my black backpack and the skateboard I recently dug up from one of the boxes in my room and headed downstairs. Always not forgetting to luck my door.

The boys were having breakfast at the table so I walked calmly to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee. There were sparks of electricity between me and Doug, apparently he didn't like the little stunt I pulled on him this morning. Bring it on man. I like a little challenge.

Regina was in the kitchen when I got there. She insisted that I let her make my cup of coffee so I let her, why not she offer. We small talk while waiting for the coffee. She asked me if I like my room and if I was settle. I totally lie and said that 'I luv the room' and that I only needed to unpack a couple of boxes. She bought it. I'm such a good actress. I asked her in return about Miller, seeing as he was the only one I deem worth talking to, I wanted to know about him.

She told me about his condition. How having Asperger's syndrome made him a little special and his need for order. Also that he was extremely shy and couldn't make friends because of that. Oh, and that he was a fanatic of the Yankees and only talked about them.

All in all, I still thought that he was an okay guy. I mean, he was a Yankees fan in Massachusetts, who wouldn't think that's cool and daring. He is so on top of my supper Cool list(well below Tracy). I made it my personal goal to become his friend. I was still in my LaLa land when Regina asked me if I would be okay going to school with Evan and Finn. That totally brought me back crashing to Earth.

"um, I would prefer to skate over to school." I held my skateboard up to show her that I really meant it.

"None sense, it's your first day, you'll get lost." Damn, how can I escape this?

" No really I'll be okay I google it." Please let me go alone, please. I'm begging you.

" You don't have to be shy," was that a wink? "they will even take you to the office so that you don't get lost." I am Not shy, I just don't like your kids woman.

I murmur something unintelligible and said, "Fine but I'll skate back home." Take that!!!

"That's fine." Why is she smiling like she just got what what she wanted? Damn, she plan this all along.

"Come on Megan, let's go." Evan was waiting for me being all gentleman like and holding the door. Two words: play-er.

After pouting at Regina I gathered my stuff and stomp all the way to Evan's car. I could have totally got to school on my own. I'm not stupid. And so what if I'm acting like a kid, I don't care.

Finn was in the passenger seat and Evan got in the driver's seat a couple of seconds after I threw my stuff in his backseat and sat myself. I was pouting and had my arms cross. The epitome of a royally piss teenage girl.

"Good morning Megan" Finn turned from his seat and smile at me.

"Good morning to you too Finn" The words rolled out my tongue with a tint of venom and sarcasm. My smile looked more like a sneer than anything else. That got him to turn around and leave me alone. Yay!

"Did you settle in well Megan?" Evan didn't you get the memo:Megan is piss back off!!!

"Yes I did" my answer was simple and curt.

"Good to kno-" My phone rang while he was talking stopping him mid sentence. I ignore the questioning glances and answer my phone.

"Hello" British accents are always the way to go when answering phones.

"Meg" I know that voice

"Trace"

" The one and only" yup you are pretty unique.

"Meg, how was the move thingy?Did you settle in well?"

"I guess everything is fine, I had a little problem with the boys this morning but I settle it." Finn tense up at that.

"Good to know Meg" I wonder: Isn't it too late for Tracy to be able to talk to me?

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

" Nah, I'm in the airport" I furrow my eyebrows

"Airport?"

"Yeah airport"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere" Twitch

"Does that somewhere have a name ?"

'Hn" Twitch, twitch.

"Tell me" I demand to know where my bff is going.

" Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" wow what a long no.

"Why not?"

"Cause" she whined. Damn, Even Finn and Evan heard that.

"Look I got to go, I'm boarding my plane "

"Tell me where you are going." Now I was whining.

" Paris, London, Fiji, Australia, Kansas, Tokyo, Berlin, Harajuku, Buenos Aires, Toronto, Cairo, Madrid, Moscow, Hanoi, Bogota." Twitch, Twitch, Twitch. "It might be one of those places" Twitch, Twitch, Twitch.

"Chao Senorita" She hung up on me.

Twitch

Twitch

Twitch

What a best friend she is.

"Who was that?" Evan don't you know that curiosity killed the cat.

"My friend from Texas"

"oh"

Thank God we got to school a minute later so that I could get away from them. I was making a run for it when Finn called my name. Damn I was so close.

" Do you think we will leave you like this on your own?" Evan of course I thought that of you.

"Come on let's go" This has to stop.

"Listen, I don't want you to help me, I can find the office on my own." I was getting ready to pulled all my guns if needs be.

"Sure if that's what you want Megan." Evan smile at me a heartwarming smile that would melt any other girl but me. I just notice that he was flirting with me. Eww. He then ran off to meet his jock friends(who are probably just as sissy as him). He was so easy to convince, damn he is shallow.

"Are you sure Megan?" Finn why do you have to be the sensible one?

" Yes" He hesitates, almost turning around but stopped.

"Sorry about this morning are you still upset about that?" Blink, blink. Why would I be mad about that?

"No, why would I be upset because of that? come on it was actually pretty darn hilarious especially when you were caught." Haha, remembering that brought my spirit up.

"oh, but I thought that you were because of that."

"No, I was mad because I wanted to skateboard to school today but your mom wouldn't let me." That's when he finally notice my skateboard.

"You skateboard?" He looked puzzle.

"Yup, I do."

"I didn't know that."

"Finn, you know nothing about me, we just met." He looked a little embarrass at that. Haha.

"Well, shoo, shoo run along little boy." He laugh at my shooing-motion skills. Damn him.

"Well bye."

"Bye" Hm, he is not so bad after all.

Now where is that office...

* * *

Lunch time is the most awesomest time in the world. No teachers,no works, no textbooks, no nothing. It's pure bliss. My first three classes were like hell compare to this. A lab in chemistry, a test in math, and a verbal pop quiz in Spanish. WTF. What more do I have to take? This is too much for my first day.

I was trying to find myself a nice table but the cafeteria seem to be full. I saw the McGowan brothers all seating in their own clicks except for Miller. Where could he be? After debating for a minute whether I should ask one of them where he is or not I decided that the later would be better.

I went outside to the courtyard and guess who I found. Miller!!! Seating by himself with a portable radio listening to the Yankees game.

Okay Megan take a deep breath, this is what you are going to do:sit down, organized your tray from smallest to tallest, and smile, remember don't scare him away he is shy. After giving myself a little pep talk I did exactly what I planned. He smiled when he saw what I did. Yay he smiled at me.

"Hi Miller"

Smile

"I got something for you"

I got out the baseball card I had in my pocket and handed to him.

"Here you go."

He looked at it for a few minutes before he smiled at me and murmur a 'thank you'. When I thought that he would go back to his little world and that so far we made good progress he surprise me.

"Did you know that Joe DiMaggio holds the Major League Baseball record for the longest consecutive game hitting streak at fifty-six games."

"No I didn't" Yay he said a random Yankees quote. Our friendship is progressing so well.

We spent the rest of our lunch in a comfortable silence. The radio making the only noise.

* * *

Shall I go to soccer practice or shall I go home and watch TV on the couch? Hm. To do or not to do that is the question.

I decided that soccer practice would be fun. I had nothing to do in the house and being the moody teenage girl that I am I would have to spend the time sulking in my room, My _girlie _room. That's not in my favorite-things-to-to list, so soccer it is.

Once I got to the field everyone was giving me curious glances. They either want tot know what I'm doing here and what position I play or how come someone like me coughEmocough would willingly spend time outside under the sun. Come on people just because Emo kids wear black doesn't mean that we are vampires, well at least the majority.

I spotted the couch and walked up to her.

"Hi coach I'm Megan Meade and I would like to join your team."

"We will see about that, you will have to prove yourself Meade."

Yeah yeah I know prove myself worthy and all that crap.

"Tell me what you want me to do" I smirk. I look so damn cocky.

"What position do you play?"

I shrug. I really didn't care. "Any position would do coach."

"Really well, why don't you show me your skills as a left forward."

"Sure thing." I felt a glare in my direction I looked around and spotted a girl that looked around a year older than me glaring daggers. Geesh what did I do?

"Coach that's my position" oh that's why she feels threaten.

"I just want to see how Meade does."

More glaring. Damn, I should have told coach I was a defense.

* * *

I escape practice with a few battle scars and an intact pride. At least I didn't cry every time Hailey (the name of the glaring girl) would

push, hit, and kick me. She really doesn't want me to get her position. She could have it for all I care. It's only a position. No need to have a hissy fit. Geesh.

Practice wasn't that bad, I met Aimee, Hailey's younger sister. She is totally the polar opposite of her sister. Hailey is a bitch, Aimee is cool.

I was walking out of the lockers with Aimee when I saw Evan waiting next to his car, Hailey talking to him.

"Megan, ready to go" I scowl automatically.

"What?"

"Come on Megan, I'll take you home after dropping Hailey off."

"Evan do we have to take her? I thought we were going to spend some alone time." Hailey and Evan look oddly close, oh I get it they are a couple. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Hailey and Evan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes loves, then comes mirage, then comes baby in a baby carriage. Eww, Hailey and Evan babies. Gross.

"No need Evan I'm going to skateboard home" Good job Megan you sounded so smooth.

"Okay, if you say so, bye Megan." Evan thank God you are still as shallow as ever.

"Bye" I never thought that a 'bye' could sound so bitter and intimidating, but coming from Hailey I wouldn't have expected any less.

After saying "bye' to Aimee I left the school grounds on top of my trusty skateboard.

* * *

I reach what I'm suppose to called 'home' ,for the next three years, tired as hell. I just wanted to eat something then crash on my bed. I walked past Tracy, who was lining on the porch, on my way to the door.

"Hey Trace"

"Hey Megan"

I close the door but open it right up.

"TRACY"

The only thing going through my mind was,

_"Maybe my life doesn't totally sucks major arse."_

-

-

-

-

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter please review ;)

I would like to hear some Ideas of the misadventures Tracy and Megan could get into!!! I will choose the best ones and put it in my story so think people!!!

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!!**


	4. Chapter 3

-

-

-

-

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 3

"Tracy"

"Megan"

"TRACY"

"MEGAN"

"TRACY!!!"

"MEGAN! Why are we screaming?"

I didn't know I was screaming. I was still shocked about her being here, smiling at me. What a bitch! She didn't tell me about this. What kind of bff is she? Leaving me to think that I would never be able to see her again and that I would be all alone in this cruel world without her. A major bitch. I don't know whether I should be happy or pissed.

"I thought you were going somewhere else," I'm pouting and glaring at her as I'm saying this, "I don't know you said something along the lines of going to Paris, London, Fiji, Australia, Kansas, Tokyo, Berlin, Harajuku, Buenos Aires, Toronto, Cairo, Madrid, Moscow, Hanoi, Bogota." Who would have thought that I would remember all of that? "Or somewhere _else_."

"I said that I might be going to one of those places, geesh I thought you would learn by now to never listen to me."

I glared at her and she glared back.

"Why are you here?" I really wanted to know the reason, maybe she ran away from home and wanted me to follow her to Mexico where we would take on new names, mine Juanita and hers Guadalupe.

"Is that a way to greet your bestest friend in the WHOLE world?"

She is right where are my manners.

"Would you like to come in?" "Sure" with a shrug we forgot all about our little quarrel and headed inside. This is why we are friends we totally compliment each others craziness.

"Regina I'm Home." I totally felt like I was in an 'I Love Lucy' episode.

"Oh come to the kitchen Megan I want you to meet a family friend." I luv meeting new people.

"Shall we?" I extended my arm so that Tracy would take it.

"We shall" She took my arm and then we were off skipping like the characters from the Wizard of Oz.

When we got to the kitchen I saw the entire family surrounding a very familiar figure. Regina was the first to notice me and Tracy.

"Megan dear I want you to meet Jason O'kenell(1)."

Oh no, not Jason.

"JASON"

"MEGAN"

"YOU!!!!!!"Wow I can't believe we both said it at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!?" Again

"Stop copying me!!!"This is getting old.

"No you stop copying me!!"Sheesh I can't believe he's here.

"Whatever, why are you here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"You answer my question first."Yeah what I said.

"No you answ-" "WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT IT."Damn Tracy is pissed.

"He/She started it." we were pointing at each other like little kids (even though I am 16 and he is 20-something)

"So you know each other?" Regina was the only one that was able to articulate the question that was running through everyones head.

"KNOW EACH OTHER, We are practically like sibblings."Jason was the one to answer her question while swinging an arm around my shoulders.

"He is my BFF's cousin, you know the girl standing next to me," that's when they all turned around and wave to Tracy "so we used to hang around whenever he visited Texas." with a shrug of my shoulders I was able to escape his loose embrace. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Well you see I am Sean's best friend and the family LUVs me so here I am. I also live a couple of doors down so yeah... but wait why are you here?"

"Because my parent left me with them while they are half way around the world in Korea doing God knows what."

"Harsh."

"I know your pity is welcome."

"Anyway" I can't believe Tracy just butt-in like that. "I'm glad to meet all of you my name is Tracy, Megan's BFF and Jason's cousin"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tracy welcome to our house." Why is Regina so happy and preppy?

"The pleasure is all mine." Gag, Tracy acting so sweet it sickens me.

"Now that we are all introduce..." "No we are not!" Urg must I name all seven of them?

"Fine you want to be introduced, you will be introduced." Taking a deep breath and pointing to each boy when called, I started the long-ass introduction of the very big family. "Sean, Evan, Miller, Doug, Finn, Ian, and Caleb meet Tracy, Tracy meet Sean, Evan, Miller, Doug, Finn, Ian, and Caleb. There done." That was a mouthful

"Nice to meet everyone, I am sorry Megan is acting so rude but she gets cranky whenever she's hungry." Why was Tracy apologizing? I did not do anything bad.

"Can we go up to my room now?" I'm getting inpatient.

"You mean the _room_."

"Yes the_ room_."

"This got to be good"

"No this is _HELL_." I dejectedly walked up to my room of doom with Tracy following close behind.

* * *

"WOW" I know

"This is...something." She was inspecting my room like a cage animal.

"Megan I'm scared." She was holding a pretty pink fluff pillow.

"I know how you feel Tracy, I couldn't sleep at all last night." We started to walk closer to each other and looked around the room like crazy paranoid people.

"How can you put up with this room? It's so pink and lavender-y and scary..." She shuddered.

She turned to me and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Megan your life totally sucks major arse"

_At least someone in the world feels my pain._

-

-

-

-

"Megan"

"Yes Trace?"

"We totally need to remodel your room."

_I Conquer, I most definitely conquer._

-

-

-

-

* * *

I am really sorry for the late update but I truly couldn't bring myself to write with all the school work and everything. I might be uploading a chapter or two this weekend but do no expect much. My future updates might come slow. Sorry again hope you enjoy.

(1) Came up with the name. I truly don't know what is Tracy's last name so...

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 4

So apparently the McGowan family follow the philosophy of 'early birds catch the worms' cause they woke me up at seven in the morning on a _freaking_ Saturday. Even the little munchkins are up and, dare I say it, happy.

I should be sleeping until twelve and roll out of bed in time for **lunch** not **breakfast.**

_Especially _breakfast with the family.

Yes the family.

Come on it's the weekend. I'm free from the evil clutches of school.

So from what I heard from this was an idea from the boys. Something about strengthening our relationship as a family and what not. I just think that Doug plan this on purpose. He knows that I hate waking up early.

So now I'm glaring at my plate of pancakes and eating it like I was a ferocious animal. _Hear me roar. Roooaaarrr_

"Megan I almost forgot!" Regina sprung from her chair and dash to the kitchen to get a well-warped present. "Doug went through the trouble of buying you a welcome present."

I unceremoniously clawed the present, not caring if I seem rude or not. I told you before 'A Megan awake in the morning is not a happy Megan.'

Two words: Hate him

Why?

Just cause and because he bought a very pink, _fluffy_ sweater with kittens on it. I hate kittens. And I _detest_ pink. I don't even want to mention how I feel about the _fluffy _part.

"I hope you _like it_ Megan, I had to go through a bunch of stores to get that for you." Doug looked smug and mighty. Whatever.

"Awwwwwwwww, it's so cute. Why don't you try it on Megan?" Regina, Regina, Regina don't you see how wrong the _thing_ is.

"It's kinda hot so maybe later…" I didn't even sound sure with my excuse. Regina will totally see through it.

"I just want to see how it looks on you, please Megan." God, pouting should be illegal for parents.

"Yes Megan try it on." Doug you are not helping.

"Please Megan"

So I had to try on the demonic article of clothing.

"It looks cute on you Megan!" Poor naïve Caleb.

"Thank…you…Caleb." No one saw my eye twitch. How insensitive of them.

Doug has declared war and war he should have.

Megan 2: Boys 1

* * *

"Hey Megan what's that _thing_?" Trace has no tact what so ever. She came to the house a couple of minutes after the horrible breakfast with the family and shouts while pointing at my _demon sweater. _Which I am still wearing.

"A welcome present from Doug." She ah-ed and nodded her head in comprehension.

"So war it is."

"Yup" was my response cracking like an evil villain.

"So should I dish out the super-narly-evil-amazingly-creative-Megan-Meade-book of revenge?" she asked with an equally sinister smile.

"Nah first we need to tackle one problem at a time."

"What destroying the _thing?" _She asked inching toward me trying to get her hands of said _thing._

"No I need to demolish my room pronto, I can't sleep one more night here." It was then that we decided to asses the room I called mine. It was a nice room for a _girl. _I am a girl, don't get me wrong, but I am not into white and pink and lavender. I am more of a bloody red, black, and grey type of girl.

"Pronto is not fast enough now is better, look at this place it's, it's, I can't even describe this."

"I know, I should tell the fam it's going to be noisy."

"Yes and since, like, there are, like, a bunch of guys we could, like, get them to, oh, I don't know move the furniture and stuff." Tracy always cracks me up with her impersonations of ditsy blonds.

"Sure we can ask them in front of Mrs. McG so that Doug has to help us and I can accidentally drop my wardrobe on his big toe, it's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Yay for killing two birds with one stone, Let's go."

* * *

"Why am I here?" Doug asked grumpily.

"Because your mother forced you to help us poor weak girl out with the whole room-make-over so suck it." I triumphally replied.

"Megan what did I say about gloating it's not nice." Tracy went into 'mom' mode and reprimanded me.

"Sorry mommy I won't do it again."

"You better not Missy."

"Hey Megan what do you want us to do?" Finn and the rest of the capable guys (meaning Evan, Sean, Doug, Miller and Jason) were waiting for further instruction on their awaiting doom.

"Well..."

* * *

_(A couple hours later_)

The room make-over is a battle that neither side would consider they won it. There were many incidents where the furniture landed on the toes of unsuspecting victims( except for Doug), also casualties of favorite shirts (mine's I was too stupid to take it off), a paint war(that started because of Doug), and many snide comments and taunts (also because of Doug, not that I didn't respond or anything I just like blaming things on others).

Overall we accomplished what we set out to do, well after I kicked all the retards out of my room. They were more of a hindrance then a help. I could have totally done it with Tracy only. No not true. They helped by taking apart all the furniture and putting it downstairs. Also hauling it back up stairs when I finished painting all the walls.

My room now is declared Megan approved. Why? Cause I did an awesome job.

My walls are painted in a black and red checker pattern, all my furniture is gray and in the ceiling I painted a daytime sky scene with a bunch of fluffy white clouds. This room is now consider my own. I can be at peace at last.

Well not really.

Since my room was still being air Regina force me to sleep somewhere else saying something about not wanting me to inhale toxic fumes or whatever. I could have gone to tracy's but both Jason and Tracy were pissed at me at the moment. They were in the crossfire of the paint war and the furniture wasn't nice to them either.

So I am stuck sleeping outside in a tent because it was my idea to Meganize my room and now I have to suffer the consequences. Which sucks because it started to rain and I really have to go to the bathroom.

_"My life totally sucks major arse."_

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for not updating for more than a year. I had no excuse whatsoever I just had no desire to write. I promise you guys that I won't abandon this story and that I will finish it. Keep the encouraging reviews they were the ones to push me to write again.**

**I want to thank all the reviewers that told me to keep going:KaYlaNnE95,.WOLF,iluvscifi,danii,SPNAngel16, TaiintedInspiiration,and beckybecky. And all the others :D**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	6. Chapter 5

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 5

Having Tracy around is nice. Sort of. Don't get me wrong she is my best friend. She is the only one that has gotten to know me but she can be a nuisance when she wants to. I mean, waking me up so early in the morning because it's her first day of school can be harmful to our relationship. Sure she has lived all her life in the same town and gone to school with the same people for eleven years now but that doesn't give her the right to freak out on me so early in the morning. So what if I had moved so many times that first days of school are like second nature to me. I still need my sleep. Geesh woman.

"Megan are you even listening to me? I said that what if they like shun me because I am the 'new girl', you won't be new because I replace you so you are of the hook but not me." I could hear her pacing my room.

"What if we don't have any classes together? I would be a social outcast. Karma is a bitch, I always hated new people and now I'm the 'new girl'. God I hate my life." And she kept on rambling. I couldn't stand it anymore I had to stop it.

"Shut up!" Peace finally.

"Well then I'll wait for you downstairs." And she left me alone at last.

* * *

When I got downstairs I saw the family eating breakfast plus Tracy. I joined them and started eating my own toast and black coffee.

"Tracy are you excited about your first day of school?" Regina was happy that another female other then me seem to hang around the house. Figures with eight males in the house she seem to soak up any female time she could get.

"Yeah but I'm nervous too, God I'll never do something nice for Megan again." What did I do?

"Pray tell what you did for me?"

"I came here to be with you silly." I never asked her to come. Hell I was fine just knowing that we could still talk to each other.

"Awwww that's so nice of you Tracy." Regina cooed.

"Some real friend you have there Megan." John said with an approving nod.

"Is that so..." I just arched my eyebrow and continue eating my toast. I kept giving her my _I-know-that-you-are-lying_ stare.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth." She grumbled something under her breath something about me knowing too much about her. Everyone turned to her.

"We could say that I was 'educationally escorted out of my old school'." So that's it huh.

"I don't get it" Caleb look cute trying to figure out what Tracy meant.

"She was expel." I said simply.

"Expel." Exclaim both John and Regina.

"I don't believe you." Doug smugly said.

"Yeah what could a cute girl like you do to get expel." Evan charmingly smiled.

We both snorted. Apparently Tracy also didn't buy Evan's playboy act.

"Plenty, from having one too many detentions, to spray painting the school as protest to conserve more paper, and going for a ride in the Principal's car." She simply said. Everyone just stared at her as if she were crazy. No one would believed that Tracy would do such things.

"But this time I just locked myself inside the Principal's office while I ranted about the injustice of military deployment. I just didn't have Megan to sweet talk me out of trouble this time," She turned to me at the end "It was for you Meg." To say I was touch was an understatement.

"Aww, I would have ranted about the injustice of the world too if you left."

"Aww really."

"Yup totally dude."

"I think that what you did was touching and memorable Tracy, you were unreasonably punished." Regina said with a sad frown.

"I know but who would have thought that my parents would send me to my aunt's and uncle's and I would be with Megan again. It's fate." She said starry eyed.

____

_Yup fate_

____

_

* * *

_

In the end Tracy wasn't a social outcast because somehow we manage to convince the Principal that it would be better for the two of us to stick together. We got the same schedule by the miracle of my sweet talking only. Tracy tried to beg and it didn't go so well. She tried to cling to his trousers. Not a pretty picture my friends.

"I love you, you know that right." We were both going to the cafeteria as she said this.

"You just say that because I can sweet talk myself into and out of any situation."

"Yup your persuasion comes in handy all the times." She nodded her head as if restating a well-known fact.

"Hey Megan!" we both turned around to see Aimee coming our way. "Whose your friend?" she ask.

"This is Tracy, Tracy meet Aimee, she is in the soccer team, Aimee meet Tracy, she is my best friend from Texas." I did the whole first introduction thing and they smiled at each other.

"Pleasure to meet you Tracy."

"Likewise Aimee."

Ugh they are too nice.

"You wanted something Aimee?" I don't try to be rude or anything but my candid nature just gets the best of me.

"Oh yeah I wanted to invite you to sit with me and my friends," she turned to Tracy" You can come too Tracy."

"Nah maybe tomorrow we were going to sit with Miller today." I rejected. "See you later." We said our goodbyes and we headed to Miller's table outside.

"Such a nice girl." Tracy commented.

"Just wait until you see her sister Hailey they are polar opposites." I said while shaking my head. I couldn't believe how different they were. _Oh well._

"You remember what I told you about Miller right?" I asked worried that she wouldn't and would ruined our chances of becoming friends with Miller when we got closer to his table.

"Sir, yes, sir." She mock saluted me.

"Well then Lieutenant let's march toward victory." We linked arms and headed to our soon-to-be friend.

* * *

Tracy waited for me after soccer practice so that we both could skate back home. We only lived a couple of door away anyway. _Yay._

When I got out of the locker room with Aimee she was waiting for me in the parking lot. "Ready to go Megan?"

"Sure" I said and said bye to Aimee. When we were about to start skating Evan shows up with Hailey hanging from his arm.

"Hey Megan, hey Tracy do you guys want me to take you home?" He ask with a boyish smile.

"Evan I thought we were going on a date." Hailey pouted giving Tracy and I a glare.

"I know babe but my conscience would kill me if I let the girls walk home alone." He said trying to reason with her.

"Don't worry Evan we are big girls who can take care of ourselves, run along with that pretty little girlfriend of yours." I said while shooing them away. God I can't stand how charming he think he is.

"She is right Evan they are both big enough to take care of themselves." Said Hailey while dragging him away.

"Bye girls."

"I'm guessing that's Hailey right?" Tracy asked while staring at the couple driving away. "You are right she is a bitch."

"I couldn't agree with you more Trace, let's go."

* * *

So guess what I found out when I returned home from school. Yup you guest it. The boys raided my room. The closet doors were opened and all my clothes and underwear was spread around my floor. Nothing too bad, they couldn't open my filling cabinet or my chest where my price possessions were. I got to say their pick-locking abilities have improve so much. I'm impress.

Megan: 2 Boys: 2

Now where is that super-narly-evil-amazingly-creative-Megan-Meade-book of revenge when you need it.I can't think of any worthy prank for revenge. God Tracy has it. _Damn it._

_I'll have to wait until she brings it._

_"My life totally sucks major arse."_

* * *

**Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it! Review if you like :)**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	7. Chapter 6

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 6

Tracy brought over the super-narly-evil-amazingly-creative-Megan-Meade-book of revenge after she heard the epic tale of how I found my room trashed after it was raided by the boys. Only the clothes were scattered really but if I hadn't exaggerated she wouldn't give it to me. When we created the book( which is a black binder with printed pages filled with pranks and pictures of the pranks we had used already) Tracy declared that she would be the keeper of said sacred item because she didn't trust me to use it wisely. Something about the book being like karate, only to be used as self defense or what-not.

Like I cared.

We are now plotting my revenge, she told me that she would help me plan but not help me perform the prank. Saying something about not wanting to angered the Devil or hurt innocent children. Ptff like Doug, Ian and Caleb don't deserve this. Yeah it was them. I found out with my awesome deductive skills and because they were the only ones laughing and taunting me about my bra cup.

_Come on people a B-cup is not too big and not too small. It's just right._

Well anyway, we are in the middle of lunch sitting inside with Aimee and Miller, we had to convince him to come inside because it was raining. Like torrential raining. Acting like lunatics by crouching in a corner of the table whispering to each other and laughing maniacally. We were so engross with each other that we didn't even see as Finn sit in our table.

"What are they doing?" He ask while eyeing us weirdly.

"Plotting." Aimee stated. "They been like this all day."

"Oh." And they kept on starring at us while we broke from our huddle shouting simultaneously "Tonight."

Yup. Tonight is the night that I will avenge my room. Kukukuku.

I just hope the boys are heavy sleepers.

* * *

After obtaining all the objects I needed for the prank, from rope to glue to edible things, I hid them in my room to await for the right time when all the boys would be asleep. Thank God that Regina and John have their room downstairs. If I should be worry about someone seeing me it should be them. I heard that parents have like super amazing hearing. Figures.

So when the right time came I snicked out of my room careful from making any unnecessary sounds. I turned to my destinations and whisper, "This will be fun."

* * *

So after a couple of hours and some mishaps(I almost woke Doug up five times, that boy has a mess in his room I trip, and yelp, and fell epically)I was finished with my masterpiece.

_Finally_

What I did should not me mentioned. It was a series of complicated knots and careful planning, and buckets, lots and lots of buckets.

_This is my best prank ever._

I think I reserved a pat on the back. Oh, Tracy too.

I was so preoccupied with my evil laughter that I almost bumped into Evan. _Almost_ because I had super reflexes that allow me to save the whole awkward tripping damsel in distress and dumb-ass jerk being a knight in shinning armour scene. Thank God.

"Megan I didn't know you were still awake!" Thanks for stating the obvious genius.

"You are wrong I'm sleepwalking." Can't he tell the sarcasm dripping from my every word.

"Oh." Being the nice girl that I am I retaliated the question with one of my own.

"What are _you_ doing up?"Take that!

"I just got back from a party but I screwed up, my parents are pissed at me."Sure like giving me a sob story would make me feel sorry for him. Yeah right.

"Well then it's your fault, night." And I scurried away from him without waiting for his reply. Like I cared anyway.

* * *

_Ah what a beautiful morning_

Indeed, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping. I can almost smell the aroma of the coffee and I had the best sleep of my life yesterday.

I happily skip down to the kitchen where Finn, Evan and Sean were having breakfast.

"Good morning everyone isn't today a lovely morning." Sean nodded at me and continue drinking his coffee. Evan was sulking probably because he was grounded and Finn smiled at me.

"You are in a happy mood today."Finn commented with a chuckle.

"You have no idea."I giggled. I never giggled so I just creeped myself out. I moved with my coffee to a sit next to him where I had a good view of the kitchen entryway. In a couple of minutes the boys will be waking up and victory shall be mine. Muawhahaha.

"Why are you laughing?" Oops I did it again. I shouldn't think my thoughts out-loud.

"You will see." I gave him a secretive smile waited for the screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Sweet music to my ears. I heard the thunderous noise of the three of them rushing down the stairs. They were livid and cover in honey, feathers and itchy powder.

Megan: 3 Boys: 2

Because of the screams Regina appeared in the kitchen looking worried.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked.

"I don't know I fucking woke up and this happened!" Doug cried outraged.

"Language," she sighed and took Ian's and Caleb's hands, "let's get you cleaned up boys. You should too Doug." and she left.

I heard the rest of the boys chuckled and I joined in.

"YOU," Doug pointed at me, "I'm gonna kill YOU!" Sean had to hold him back because he was surely going to pummel me to the ground. Forget that I'm a girl he wouldn't care.

"Me," I pointed at myself innocently "I have no idea what you are talking about." Maybe I shouldn't taunt the devil.

"Don't play dumb with me I know it was you!" He tried to lounged at me again but Sean restrained him again.

"Dude calm down" Evan put his hands on Doug's shoulders trying to pacify him.

"Yeah chill." called Finn from his post next to me.

"Why are you taking her side she did this!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"We are not," cried Finn "but that's not a reason to hit a girl." Yeah what he said.

"He is right Doug."Sean piped in.

"Plus you were the one to start it, you trashed her room." Evan reasoned.

"Doug, Doug, Dough," I said shaking my head disappointingly "If you are gonna play with fire prepare to get burn." And gave him a cold Icy glare and strut to him.

"You will have to do much more than just petty little panks to get me to leave this house." I tossed over my shoulder as I walked to the door to meet up with Tracy.

"We'll see about that."I heard Doug grunt and leave to clean himself up.

Glup

I think I just started a war that I can't win or hope to come out of alive.

_"My life totally sucks major arse."_

* * *

**I'm on a roll with the updates this time! And don't worry this will keep up until the end. I have the whole story planned out. I hope this chapter is to your liking and that you guys review to let me know. Till the next update ;D**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	8. Chapter 7

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 7

I met up with Tracy after hightailing from the house as if a horde of wild dogs was chasing after me.

_I really did it this time._

"Hey Megan was the prank a success?" ask Tracy excitedly.

"Yup" I replied as cheerfully as I could.

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem so high on life as usual when you prank someone." She gave me a worried glance.

She is right I should be on cloud nine instead of in hell watching over my shoulder for any surprise attacks. You can't ever know with Doug.

"No everything is fine. Why wouldn't I be high? Look I'm skipping and singing, LALALALALA, and twirling. That is normal high behavior. See." She didn't look convince at all.

She shrug none-the-less and we continued skating to school. That's why I love her. Any other best friend would nag until you told them like a nagging wife but Tracy won't. She knows I'll tell her in due time.

I hope my paranoia stops when I tell her and we can both laugh at my antics. Yup it will fade in a couple of minutes.

* * *

No it didn't. I kept on hearing Doug's _"We'll see about that." _Throughout the day. Which should be comical because the mental image I have of Doug in my mind is when he was cover in honey, feathers and itchy powder. Plus as he was threatening me a chunk of the gooey feathers and honey was dripping from his face. If you think about it I should be rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically.

Which unfortunately I'm not.

I am actually acting like a crazy woman looking over my shoulders and looking around every corner.

_I look ridiculous._

"You look ridiculous Megan." Tracy knows me so well she can read my thoughts.

"No I don't" Even though I know about my total ridiculous behavior it doesn't mean that I will agree with her. I have my pride.

"Sure you don't" Yeah like using sarcasm is going to make me stop.

"Tracy make the paranoia go away." I whined like a little kid.

"I can't unless you tell me why you are paranoid honey." She talked to me in the Megan reserve tone of voice for when I don't understand something.

I snorted. Like I'm two or something.

"I started something that I can't win or hope to come out of alive."

"Ah what did I tell you? You shouldn't have prank the boys Megan, they are like little devils or something." She shudder probably thinking of the things they would do to me.

_Like hang me upside down and poke me with sticks._

Wait a minute they already did that! Now they can progress to more cruel pranks.

_Sometimes I hate myself._

"Tracy, I feel the impending doom of having started a war with the devil." I held my chest and slid to the floor. "I think I'm having a heart attack."

She just laugh at my theatrics but takes a medical book out from her locker. Don't ask me why she has it there I don't know.

"Let's see. Do you have chest discomfort with lightheadedness, fainting, sweating, nausea or shortness of breath?"she asked adjusting her reading glasses on.

"Yes" I replied in a labour breath. I'm such a great actor.

"Do you have anxiety, nervousness and/or cold, sweaty skin?"

"Yup" That one I didn't have to fake.

"And do you have feelings of impending doom?"

"I think I already stated that." Wait a minute, "Is that a real symptom of a heart attack?" I jumped up trying to get the book.

" Yeah look it said it right here." She said pointing to said line. She is right. Huh.

"You learn something new every day." I wondered in my thinking pose.

"Duh Megan we are in school." I just glared at her playfully.

* * *

So when I got back from school the house was quiet. Too quiet. As if the boys have been capture by aliens quiet. So to keep this silence I tip-toed my way to my room. It just so happens that I couldn't get there in time.

"Megan honey we are in the living room can you please come." Regina called.

That was not a question but a statement so I had to go there. But not without the whole dragging my feet and scuffing thing.

When I got there the family looked kinda funny with them being arrange from tallest to smallest to honor Miller. I had to sit between Doug and Finn. The former just glare and the later smiled. Way to be opposites. Regina and John were standing in front of the couches. Oh I get it we are going to have one of those family meeting things. I only got them for when we were moving. This will be fun.

"Alright boys and Megan, I think it's time to set some ground rules." Such an authoritative voice Mr. McG

"First of all I want you guys to treat Megan as your sister." He was anticipating a reaction but only got a couple of glares and indifferent stares.

"So no dating between any of you guys and her." He finished. Tough love.

"So that means you can't be my girlfriend Megan." Caleb Joked from beside Ian.

"Shoot, I know but you will always have my heart." I joined in. After the prank I decided to pacify the little munchkins so that they wouldn't aid their big brother in my torment. I gave them both twenty bucks and they forgave me. Now if only Doug was so easy to buy.

"Secondly, there was an incident yesterday with one of you so we decided that we need to have a curfew." Evan looked like he was going to protest. "Don't say a word Evan you saw this coming." He sulked in his sit.

"The new curfew is at eleven for the highschoolers." Evan looked outraged. "Sean being older doesn't have one."

"That's not fair." He exclaimed. Way to dig your on grave Evan.

" Well Sean is an adult and you aren't so he has adult rules." Regina reason.

"But I'm responsible." Evan retorted

"Where was your responsibility yesterday? Huh?" John ask in anger.

"That was a mistake." Evan argued.

"The new curfew is now at ten, just for that."

God why did the idiot have to fight. It's his fault.

He's going to ruin everything. And take us all down with him.

_"My life totally sucks major arse especially with Evan in it."_

* * *

**Here is another chapter. Review to show your Love! :)**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	9. Chapter 8

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 8

Today is the day. Today is the day that my baby is finally coming back to me. Well if you don't know what I'm talking about it's not about an actual baby but a bike. Not a peddle to the metal bike but a motorcycle. An actual motorcycle.

I know who would have thought that I, Megan Meade, will have a motorcycle with such parents. They are not the coolest and hippest parents around you know. Still they have found in their little hearts a snippet of compassion to allow me a simple pleasure. A bike.

Well it's not mine but my father's. But hey he is in Korea and he told me he would give it to me when I was older. I am older now so it's mine. Ha.

This is one of the only things I can say I shared with my father. We spend the whole summer restoring my baby. A 1950 Harley-Davidson. And we did a pretty darn good job with it too. If I say so myself.

So I am now patiently (not) waiting for my bike at the steps of the house. Some dude was suppose to drop it off at the house today. I was too stupid to ask when so I have been here since like six. In the morning mind you. And it's now like two. Do the math.

"Megan can I go inside? I'm hungry." Oh did I forget to mention that Tracy has been here with me too.

She came to support me willingly on this glorious day. If you ask her she would say that I rudely woke her up at six in the morning and rush her out of the house to wait at the steps of the McGowan's unnecessarily. I beg to differ.

"Sure go and leave me alone for my anxiety to consume me." Did you know that she had the audicy to say, "Sure I'll come back with a sandwich or something before you are completely consume." and skip into the house?

Some best friend she is. Aren't best friends suppose to support you through health and sickness and all the shebang? I sometimes feel cheated by the gods.

Curse you all!

But still she is good to me. She is going to bring me a sandwich so all is good in the world. It better have mustard.

"When did the dude say he was going to come?" I ask myself. Like if asking was going to make me remember. Sometimes I'm too stupid for myself.

"Why didn't my brain register the time after he said he was coming today? I'm such an airhead sometimes. " I berated myself "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"I couldn't agree more." I jumped when I heard the voice. God why did it have to be Doug? Hey Look Finn is here too, oh and Evan. Great.

"Who's coming Megan?" Evan ask with his trademark hotshot smile.

"A delivery man." I responded simply.

"To deliver what?" Finn counter ask playfully.

"It's a secret." I counter with my finger in my lips and me leaning toward him as if to tell him a big secret.

"Really." He copied my action.

"Yup." I replied jumping from my spot to start pacing."But I don't know when." I frown.

"Why are you guys out here?" I was curious so sue me.

"We were going to shoot some hoops." Evan said and it was then that I saw the ball he had been holding all along. Oh. _Oh._

"Do you want to join us?" Finn offered. Doug scoffed and glared daring me to answer yes.

"I would love to but I prefer to wait here for the secret." I just love using sarcasm.

"Sure Megan." Finn waved while Evan was taunting Doug about how he was going to win. Male ego. It amuses me.

"Now if what I said was true..." I talked to the air. Yup I'm that bored.

* * *

"Excuse me miss." Startled I almost hit my head with the railing when I was awaken from my nap by a stranger's questioning tone.

"You are excused. What can I do for you?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Darn and it was a good nap too.

"Are you Miss Megan Meade?" He asked while looking at something. I couldn't decipher it in my sleepy state.

"Yes..." I stated/ask.

"I'm here to deliver a motorcycle." Oh. Oh. _Oh._

"Oh, yes." Very smart Megan.

"I will need someone eighteen or older to sign." Curse my youngness.

"Sure...wait here." I swung open the door.

"REGINA MY BIKE IS HERE I NEED YOU TO SIGN." I yelled through the door."Coming" I heard her cry.

"Just one minute please." I told the dude.

"Sure." He said. He is not that talkative.

"I'm here." Regina bounce out the door. "Great." I said rubbing my hands. Finally.

She did the whole sign the paper thing and off the dude went. And in his place was my baby.

"What did I miss?" Cry Tracy from the door with a sandwich in hand. Good old reliable Tracy. It had mustard too.

"Man why did I had to leave when the bike came?" She sulked. "Told you not to." I replied sticking my tongue out.

"But I was hungry."

"So was I but I stayed faithful in my post."

"Only because it's your bike and it would have been terrible if you weren't the first to see it after we spent hours out here." Damn her logic.

"Even though you are right I won't change my mind." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Fine at least you know who is right." She beam.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Is that yours Megan?" Finn asked when he and the boys came back from their game.

"Yup, this is my baby." I beam at them while polishing her.

"Wow." Said Evan. Such an intelligent response. Insert eye roll here.

"Like you can even ride it." Scoff Doug.

"Of course I can." I replied indignantly. Like he knows. He left with Evan following to go shower. I have a feeling he doesn't like me. Good I don't like him either.

"Is she here?" Jason appeared out of nowhere and ask. "Is she?" He isn't talking about Tracy but the bike. What a good cousin he is.

"I've been here since six in the morning shouldn't you ask about my welfare instead of the bike's?" Questioned Tracy.

"Trace you aren't a 1950 Harley-Davidson." Such cruel words.

"True."She said dejectedly.

"Has Sean seen this?" He ask in awe.

"No." I said unsure.

"Cool, I get to tell him." And he skipped off to get Sean. Like literaly skipped off.

"Weirdo." I said shaking my head.

"Got to go home Megan." Trace left not without a promise to call later today. "Bye." And I was left with only Finn to fend off the piranhas that are called Sean and Jason.

"No way!" I heard a scream. Sigh now he knows.

"Guess Sean heard about your bike." Finn said with a nervous laugh.

" What am I going to do Finn? They are going to squeal and stare in awe at the beauty and then ask if they can ride her but I'm a very jealous owner. They will harm her." I ranted.

"Megan it's only a bike you'll figure something out." And the traitor left me.

"Traitor." He only laugh as Sean and Jason approach me.

"Wow, she is well taken care of." Sean said. Hey it's one of the only times I heard him talk.

"The engine is a two-cylinder, two-valve-per-cylinder, pushrod V-twin, right?" He asked.

"Yup the famous Panhead engine." I said.

"She is a beauty." Jason admired."Can we hear her roar?"

"Sure." And they drool at her purr.

"Can I ride her?" Like that wasn't a given.

"No let me ride her first."

"No me."

"No dude I'll go first."

Like fighting like two years olds would make me hand her over. As if.

Maybe I can ride off without them knowing. Oh look they are trying to hop on. Shoot.

_"My life totally sucks major arse."_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't remember Megan's actual bike so let's go with this one:) Review if you like!**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	10. Chapter 9

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 9

Aw what a great morning. I haven't had such a nice sleep in a long ass time. And I haven't woken up so late for school in a long ass time either. Fuck. It's 7:45 and school starts at 8. Those little fuckers they must have shut my alarm off. How come I didn't hear them?

I know, I sleep like a bear hibernating in the winter. Nothing can wake me. And when I mean nothing , I mean NOTHING.

I had to rush to get dress and gathered my stuff because of my time limit. Good thing the bike had come the other day because I needed speed. Maybe I could get there before the late bell. If only I could find my shoes.

After the smallest amount of mishaps in my race to achieve a level a dress appropriate for society. (If only people could walk around in their pj's all would be right with the world.)I safely made it out the door and where I had parked my bike the day before. Only to see that the little fuckers also got to her. They deflated her tires. I was about to scream and curse at the gods when I remember about my skateboard in my room.

But luck wasn't on my side as I read the ransom note someone (Doug) left in place of my trusty skateboard. He has nice handwriting. But let's not get sidetracked now I was officially late with all my running from here to there. Maybe I could get Regina to take me?

But she was nowhere to be seen she was MIA. A MIA true to her title. They must have told her that I have already left. Those little sneaks.

Tracy is gone too. She hates waiting so she must have left without me or she has been told that I left without her. Either way she is of no use to me now.

Megan: 3 Boys: 3

Stupid school. Now I have to walk. There is no one in the house that can take me. If only I didn't have that stupid math test then I wouldn't been here. I could have stayed home an watched TV. And I could have eaten Ice cream and none healthy snacks. Sigh. Stupid Mr. Lee. Stupid quadratic equation and the one who discovered it. Like knowing ax^2+bx=c would help me in the real world. Not a fat chance.

Now I was ready to scream and cursed at the gods. And scream and cursed I did.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh. Why me!" I stomp and thrashed like a five year old.

"I hate him. HATE HIM." Him being Doug.

"Hate his stupidly creative and cunning mind." EVIL bastard. And then the thunder

"YOU, ALL OF YOU STOP TAUNTING ME." Yeah like screaming at them would make it all go away.

"YOU ARE PROBABLY LAUGHING AT ME. Arrgghhh." I was exhausted to say the least.

"Megan?" Holy mother Teresa. I didn't know Sean was home. Hehe. He is looking at me as if I was mental.

I would too if I saw him cursed at the sky. But I didn't, he saw me. This is awkward.

"Hey Sean what's up?" Smooth Megan smooth.

"What are you doing still here?" I could tell him and he could take me to school or I could pretend nothing is wrong and get a big fat F on my test. Huh what a tough decision.

"Doug turned off my alarm, stole my skateboard, and deflated the tires of my bike." I told him. I feel much better letting it all out. "Plus your mom is nowhere to be seen and I have a Test that my teacher told me I can't miss."

"I could take you." He offered. Yes just what I wanted.

"Thanks I really didn't want to walk all the way to school with the theat of rain. How could I ever repay you?"

"No worry Megan. I just want to ride your bike when we fix her kay." He said winking at me.

"You got a deal mister let's go I'm already late as it is."

He only chuckled. And ruflled my hair. He is like the brother I always wanted.

* * *

So while we were riding to school in Sean very own motorcycle it stated raining. This is just my luckiest day huh. Note the sarcasm. This is the start to a bad day if I know one. And believe me I had plenty. Especially with the McGowan's.

What more could go wrong?

Oh I know getting a detention. Yes I got one while I was trying to subtly sneak my way into first period. It just didn't work out so well. The plan was better in my head. But hey at least I got to soak my teacher when he gave me the pink slip and I shoke myself like a dog. Serves him right. And apprently the second slip serve me right.

Tracy gave me a warning stare to not do it but I did it anyway. I regret it now.

_"My life totally sucks major arse."_

* * *

**Here is your update review to show your love!**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	11. Chapter 10

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 10

I was eating the mystery meat for lunch or trying to decipher what it was when it happened. Tracy, Aimee, and Miller were with me eating a more nutritious lunch. In other words they brown bag their lunch. Yeah I was in such a hurry that I forgot mine. Stupid boys I would get them back for deflating my tires. Whoever laughs last laughs best.

So I was saying, it happened when we were eating our lunch. Finn usually ate lunch with us but he had to talk to his friends about something or get his notebook. I don't really remember. I was too preoccupied with the thing sitting in my tray that was moving and winking at me. Finn was with his friends joking around when a girl pass by. A very pretty girl. Let's just say that he was awestruck.

"He looks like a love sick puppy." Tracy commented over her sub. Lucky her.

"Yeah, everyone knows that Finn likes Kayla but he hasn't done anything." Stupid Aimee and her Caesar salad.

"Kayla who?" Yeah I still wasn't paying attention.

"Kayla Bird, the girl that Finn has like since ever." Aimee answered.

"ooh." I didn't know that Finn liked someone. That made me have a funny feeling in my gut. Or it could be my lunch not agreeing with me. Yup it's the later.

"He should go up to her and kiss her like in the movies." Tracy had a sparkle in her eyes that she only got when she saw something romantic. She is a sucker for chick flicks.

"I think he should just man up and ask her out." I said while I trashed my lunch. "He is acting like a wimp and the only wimpy one in the McGowan house is Evan." Regina is tougher then him. She did birth seven kids you know.

"Did you just called Evan McGowan wimpy? I would have never thought anyone would say that Evan is wimpy." Aimee shook her head laughing at my statement. "Many would say that he is hot but wimpy?" yeah yeah yeah laugh all you want. I rolled my eyes.

"I still think Finn has to get over all his blushing-school-girl phase and just ask her to a date." I said determined. "And I will make sure he does."

"You are planning something I'm in." Tracy jumped excitedly in her seat.

"I'm out." Said Aimee "I want to stay out of this, whatever you are planning don't tell me. I'll stay with Miller so go if you want. Right Miller?" She turned to Miller who agreed with her.

"Right." He smiled at her. Oh I think Miller likes Aimee. They would make a cute couple.

"Sure, fine, whatever, come Tracy let's talk to Finn dear." And we linked arms and off we went.

We appear next to him and abducted him to a secluded classroom.

"Finn we just came to the realisation that you have a crush on a girl by the name of Kayla." I said circling him. He gulped.

"We also know that you liked her since the beginning of time." Added Tracy poking him and making him jump.

"Why, pray tell, haven't you ask her out?" I ask having cornered him by the teacher's desk.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said trying to find an escape route.

"No mister you are not going anywhere until you gain the balls to ask the poor girl out." Tracy stepped into his only way out of the room and crossed her arms.

"I really don't want to talk about this can we just drop it?." He tried to plead. To bad we were bitches when we wanted to.

"No" we said in unison.

"You like her don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah." He said defeted.

"You want to date her right?" I continued.

"Yes." He responded with more force.

"Then why haven't you ask her out yet?" Really this is too simple. He like he ask. Simple.

"You don't understand I can't." He raked his hand through his hair. "What if she says no when I ask her? I can't do it. I would be so emberass if I spilled my guts to her and she denies me." Poor guy he really likes her.

"You know what, I have started millions of paintings of Kayla but I haven't finished one." He met my eyes for some support. I can't say he found any. "I always told myself that when I finish one of my paintings I would tell her how I feel." He said starring at the lights. They are pretty cool if you ask me.

"Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn." I said "You are an amazing guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. And I bet Kayla probably likes you too."

"You really think so?" He looks like a kicked puppy. Adorable.

"Yes you are a gentleman."I said.

"And charming." Added Tracy.

"And adorable."

"And romantic."

"And caring."

"We could keep going if you like." Tracy said smiling at him.

"You are the absolute perfect guy but you lack confidence. I bet that if you go up to her and ask her out she would say yes." Finn is pretty cool. Kayla would be stupid if she says no.

"Really?" He ask.

"Absolutely." Answer Tracy from besides him.

"So, I should do it?" Duh Finn haven't we been over this.

"Yes." we said exasperated. This makes me wonder about his intelligence.

"Ok I'll do it." He said cofidently.

"You go boy!"I cheered. _Finally_.

"Thanks Megan I really needed this." He hugged me. "You too Tracy." He smiled at her.

"I owe you." He said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you do just go ask her before lunch is over and you overthink this." I pushed him out the door.

"Really thanks." Uh Finn you just had to blind me with your smile right.

"They grow up so fast." Sigh Tracy as we watched him go. I hope he doesn't screw this up.

* * *

Yeah so Finn got his date with Kayla. Yay Finn! He told me when he was leaving school to go home. Too bad I had a detention to served. I would have ask for all the details. But here I am and there he went.

Stupid Doug I'll get him back. Because of him I was late and had a stupid detention. Now I have to walk home because my bike is deflated, my skateboard is MIA, and Tracy had to leave to go to a doctor's appointment after lunch.

Oh and did I forget to mention that I can't call Regina because my phone died and it's raining. Yes such a wonderfull day. I was using sarcasm if you didn't notice. I hate my life.

_"My life totally sucks major arse ."_

* * *

**Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it.**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	12. Chapter 11

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 11

Let's just say that I'm grumpy and pissed at the world, shall we? I mean, having to walk home alone after a detention was bad enough but did fate have to kick me when I was down and make it rain too? I don't think so. Someone up there really hates me. And the worst part is I don't know who. Damn and I wanted to get my revenge.

Let me tell you something a grumpy plus wet Megan is not a happy Megan and an unhappy Megan is a bitch. A major bitch. So it is wise to stray away from me when I'm in said mood. But we all know that there are idiots in this world that just can't seem to know when enough is enough. I mean, the boys have seen me at my worst but they still want to push my buttons until I explode. And let me tell you, I can explode.

So it is kinda of annoying that the first thing I see when I entered the house is Doug. Doug the king of the Dumb. He needs to get his head checked out because he is playing with fire. No with TNT. Yes he is playing with a ticking bomb and he plans to stay where he is to watch it go boom. I mean, can't he see that I'm in no desire to play his little war game at the moment. I would love to insult him any other day but today was a terrible, no good, very bad day. And he is the reason that I had such a terrible, no good, very bad day. Him and his stupid deflating-the-tires-of-my-bike-and-stealing-my-skateboard prank. I'll get him back. I swear on the eye of my bear that I will.

Stupid smirk. I'll wiped it off his face.

"Not now Doug I would love to insult you but I want to shower first." I snapped at him while sidestepping to the right and climbing up the stairs.

"What wrong? Is little Megan grumpy because she is wet?" He mocked stepping in front of me after he climbed the stairs and beat me to the top. Damn him.

"It's none of your business." I tried to take a step to the left so that I could go to my room but he blocked me. I tried the right but he blocked me too. He only smirked.

"Or is she grumpy because she had to walk home?" He is so frustrating. "Urrrrrrghhhh." I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Give me back my skateboard asshole and you better inflate my tires goddammit!" I'm so mad that I pushed him.

"I ain't gonna do what you want, you covered me in honey and feathers bitch!" He pushed me back. I was closed to the edge of the stair but I didn't care, the only thing I saw was red.

"Fag!" Another push, I'm telling you I can't control my anger, and he almost fell too. I'm giddy with excitement.

"Whore!" He put a lot of effort into that push because one second I was thinking of a comeback and the next I was flying through the air. I tried to grip the railing but to no avail. I fell down the stairs.

I heard the "Shit!" from Doug and the crack of bone breaking before I felt the pain.

"Holy Mother Fucking Shit!" I screamed when I finally felt the pain and saw the weird angle my arm was in. And it's my good arm too. Damn it.

"What happened? What did you do?" I heard Evan ask as he came into view on top of the stairs.

"I, er, she uh, She slipped man."Answer a shaken Doug raking his hand through his hair. I'm gonna kill him with my good arm.

"Yes I'm wet and I slipped." Venom dripped from my every word. The glared I sent Doug made him pale further.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Asked Finn as he and the rest of the McGowan boys came to this impromptu meeting. Great.

"Apparently I slipped and broke my arm." I sent Doug another glare just to shaken him further. And he did.

"Dude I know that you don't like her but did you have to push her down the stairs?" Asked Sean as he picked me up from my spot in the floor and firmly place my broken arm against my body. "Ouch."It hurts like hell.

"Sorry." He said with a wince.

"Nah, I'm fine. I broke a couple of bones before." Yeah and this is the second time that is cause by a McGowan.

"Megan ok?" asked Miller with concern.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"We have to get you to a hospital." Finn said alarmed. Doug looked paler than before. "Hospital?" he choked. Serves him right.

"Where are your parents?" I said looking around. Yeah where are them shouldn't they have come checked on me or something.

"They are on a date I'm in charged." Said Sean looking a little frazzled himself.

"A date?" I asked. Aren't they too old?

"Yeah mommy said that since daddy and her are still in love that it's good for their relationship to go out once in a while." Caleb replied enthusiastically. Really? Just my luck.

"Well then whose coming to the ER with me?" I asked around. This could be like our own little family excursion on my expense. Great.

* * *

All the McGowan's were fighting to go with me to the ER. NOT. Doug came to check how bad his punishment was going to be, Sean was the only adult in the house at the moment (plus he was worried?), Caleb wanted to see how the ER was, and Finn was like a mother hen being all annoying and stuff. We were some crazy group I tell you. I had half the mind to sit somewhere else. Really a schizophrenic teen mumbling to himself, a cool biker with no wounds(everyone asked him why he was here), an overexcited midget, a frantic neurotic mother hen, and me the only normal one in the group. If I didn't have a broken bone I would have left.

Thank God it's all over now. First of we had to filled a ton of paperwork, then we had to wait because my injury wasn't 'life-threatening' enough, then we were all cramped up in the ER exam room with ton of machine that scared the crap out of me every time I step foot into rooms like this, then I had to go take an x-ray that hurt me because of the positions I had to put my arm in, then the Doctor told me I had a complete fracture and they had to put pins to hold my bone steadied, then they put my arm in a plain old white cast (I wanted neon green), then I was given painkillers, and then I was discharged.

It took four freaking hours. When we got home all I wanted to do was shoot myself.

Really I didn't want Regina fussing over me and stuff. But hey she did ground Doug and made him my personal slave until my cast is gone. Did I mention that it would take probably two months. I know I would be jumping from joy if actually having a cast wasn't so tedious. I can't even cut my own food Goddammit. In the upside I could get Doug to pimp it out.I saw his art and let me tell you I hate the guy but love his masterpieces. But that would be tomorrow now I'm sleepy because of the medication. Damn it. How am I suppose to sleep with this thing?

_"My life totally sucks major arse ."_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Review to show your love:)**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	13. Chapter 12

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 12

"Are you guys going to the party?" Asked Aimee while we were eating our lunch. We consisting of Tracy, Miller, Finn, and I. Lover-boy wanted to let Kayla have lunch with her friends.

I looked up from my mystery meat (I just couldn't stop getting it until I figure what the heck it was) that was hanging from my fork about to fall.

"There's a party tonight?" I am completely clueless about those things. Not that I never go it's just that I always crashed those things because no one ever invites me. Well, being the new girl has it's down when you love parties but you never find out about them until last minute. Let's say that I'm a party animal. I don't get drunk but I'm the life of the party baby!

"Yeah a senior from the swim team is hosting it and all juniors and seniors are invited!" wow someone is thrilled about the party.

"Cool! I wanted to go to a party since the end of summer when we had the back to school blast back in Texas." Tracy clapped excitedly. The parties in Texas are epic. You know what they say everything is bigger in Texas.

"That party was epic." I added trying to punch the straw through my juice pouch. It's kinda hard when you have a broken arm. Thanks Doug, note the sarcasm.

"Let me help you." Finn said and actually accomplished the task. I feel so helpless now.

"Thanks." I murmur sulking. He only laugh.

"We so totally gotta go Meg, I been dying to party." It's probably true Tracy is a partyholic. When we first met we were at a party where we decided to be bffl because we were the only fun ones there. Like I said before, we compliment each others craziness.

"Sure." Not that I had anything better to do. She squealed. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" I waved my hand dismissively.

"Cool! I can take you guys after soccer practice." Aimee smiled. Ugh I can't play because of my arm. Thanks for the reminder.

"Sure." Replied Tracy. "Are you going Finn?" she turned to him.

"I'm going with Kayla." Finn said with a blush dusting his face.

"Aww that's so cute." Gush Tracy. She really is a romantic. I could careless. The mystery meat was doing its number again. Damn I should stop getting it. It's not good for my health.

"Nice." I said again trying to decipher what my lunch was.

Then Aimee and Tracy started talking about how they were going to dress and whatever. I will just go with what I had. Not that I would need to worry. It's just a party where everyone would be wasted. Really teenagers worry about the stupidest things sometimes.

* * *

We headed for the party in Tracy's uncle's truck. We decided that since Aimee lived far from my house and close to where the party is being held that we would follow Aimee to the party then go home in Tracy's. Plus Aimee's tiny car is nothing compared to the Truck Tracy borrowed. A wimpy car against a monster truck, who wins?

A soon as we enter the house we spilt. Aimee going to find her other friends and Tracy and I to go stalk Finn on his date. Aimee didn't want anything to do with it so she left calling us weirdos over her shoulders. Whatever.

Finding Finn was easy. He was with Kayla near the couches so we had a good hiding spot. They were facing each other talking with Finn's arm around her. I couldn't help but frown at the scene. And this time I didn't have the mystery meat to blame for the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You like Finn!"Shouted in a whisper Tracy when she saw the frown marring my face.

"No I don't!" I whisper back. I don't right?

"Whatever, just know that denial is not a river in Egypt." And she gave me that stupid smug smirk I hate so much. Like she knows what I feel. Wait maybe she does, sometimes she knows me better than I do. Oh well, she's wrong now.

"Yeah whatever, hey do you want to go get something to drink?" It was kinda hot in here with all the bodies stuff in a room and all.

"Sure." And we sneak around the room making sure Finn didn't see us to the kitchen. Can you say stalker much?

We got out of the kitchen with the classic red cups. No we didn't drink beer we just liked people thinking we did so that when we decided to randomly start singing and dancing we wouldn't look like such freaks. Hey don't blame us for wanting to know exactly what happens in the parties we go to.

"Eww is that Evan?" Tracy asked while pointing to a couple making out. Well basically having sex with clothes, the girl was all over him. And the worst part is that the girl isn't even Hailey. Poor girl, she might be a bitch but she doesn't deserve this.

"Eww it is." and we got front sits for the soon-to-be fight. Hailey was ramming people like a mad bull trying to get close to Evan and the mystery girl. Nice.

"Cool cat fight!" Exclaim Tracy as Hailey manage to untangle the girl from Evan. "Damn I should have brought popcorn."

Damn indeed.

"WHAT THE HELL EVAN!" Nice Hailey sure has some amazing vocal cords.

"She came onto me Hail, I didn't do it." I could help but snort. _Yeah right._ That's like the oldest line of the book.

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID!" God she is so red I fear she might explode. "That's like the oldest line of the book!" Damn straight!

"But it's true Hailey she force herself onto me, please you got to believe me." He looked so apologetic but damn she is not going to believe that shit. No girl would.

"Believe you! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU," She got near him and slap him. Ouch! "YOU BASTARD." And she didn't forget to sock the bitch too. "YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU KISS MY BOYFRIEND!" Double ouch!

"Bitch!" Damn the girl is bleeding. "You broke my noise!" she said in a nasal voice. This is so fun. Hailey is a beast! She just ignore the girl and Evan and turned around.

And she left just like she came. Nice.

"Hailey!" Nice try wimp she won't come back.

"Evan look what that bitch did!" The girl tried to get Evan to look at her but he just shook her off and scurried off to probably get a drink. And he so needs it.

"That was fun wasn't it Megan!" said Tracy as the crowd was dispersing. "But I think he was telling the truth." She frowned.

"Yeah me too but he deserves it for flirting with anything with nice legs and a rack." I too frowned." Too bad he actually likes Hailey."

"Yeah you're right." She agreed. "Let's go somewhere else."

We wandered the halls for a while trying to get our party groove on but we just couldn't fully let loose. Our consciences being too annoying and not letting us forget about Hailey's and Evan's fight. Great.

"Maybe we should go comfort Hailey," Tracy ponder "I just can't let her do something stupid out of revenge, revenge should be carefully thought out and planned." That's right being rash only gets you in trouble. Boy don't I know it.

"Fine but I'm not saying anything nice to her." I might feel inclined to make sure she is fine but I won't be nice about it. She still is Hailey.

"Sure!" She could be so blond sometimes it scares me.

Finding Hailey was harder than finding Finn. Damn her and her amazing evading skills she is just as good as me when I don't want to be found.

We finally spotted her talking to Doug? What the hell is he doing here isn't he a sophomore? No time to answer the questions because they were acting too friendly if you know what I hint.

"That's a low blow, going for the brother." Tracy shook her head disappointingly. "I can't believe Doug is actually flirting back." Hello he broke my arm he could do worse things if he wanted to.

"Doug is a jackass." I responded lifting my cast arm as if to prove my statement.

"I thought that was an accident." She eyed me wearily.

"It was but he still is a dick." She knows why we fought and why he pushed me down the stairs and blames it all on me. So what if I pushed him first I was the one rushed to the ER.

"Looks like we are going to watch another fight tonight." She said starring at Evan fuming watching the two. At least they aren't kissing.

Evan in a furious rush pulled Hailey away from Doug and punched his brother in the jaw. Ouch. "What the hell Doug." Yeah like Hailey didn't do anything. It takes two to tango my friend.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bro?" Doug yelled. Lip bleeding.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Evan asked all red and shit.

"Excuse me I'm not your girlfriend!"Answer an enrage Hailey. Yikes this could get ugly.

"See bro she ain't your girlfriend so I could do whatever I fucking damn want." Damn being a smart-ass won't help Doug. Remember he is bigger than you, you'll get squashed.

"You Mother Fucker!" And Evan launched himself onto Doug punching him. Doug too started punching him to defend himself.

A couple of guys were able to separate the brothers. But that didn't stop the insults from being thrown. Hailey left as soon as the fight broke out saying something about Evan being a dumb-ass.

Finn appeared next to me watching his brothers struggle against the ones holding them back.

"Can you take Doug home Megan? I'll get Evan to cool down." He asked not taking his eyes away from his brothers.

"Sure." I said as he dragged Evan away.

"Come on Tracy let's drag the bull by his horns." I sigh. Sometimes I hate my life.

"Fun." Answered Tracy. Yeah right.

We grabbed both of his arm and pulled him away. It was kinda hard because he was set on following Finn and Evan to fight some more.

"Would you quit being such a kid and stop struggling?" I shout at him trying to get him to stop being such an ass so that I could drag him into the truck.

"No!" And he kept trashing about. He hit my nose.

Damn him.

_"My life totally sucks major arse ."_

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter and it's a long one too! Review to show your love :) Enjoy!**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	14. Chapter 13

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 13

Thank God I'm an only child. I don't have to worry about backstabbing siblings and all the drama and shit when we fight and stuff. Seriously, the boys are like PMSing girls or what not. Doug and Evan won't even look at each other, and the rest of the boys just sit there and let them fight and when I ask why they don't intervene they get all pissed at me and act all bitchy. Seriously, this is worst then living with seven girls. Guys have more mood swings than me. And I'm the moody teenage girl whose parents sent her to live with strangers because they relocated to Korea. God help me.

I hate the fact that I gained seven brothers overnight. I didn't even want them. I was perfectly fine being an only child. I hate the army. I hate my parents. I hate the McGowan for having seven monsters as kids. I hate Doug for being a douche and flirting with his brother's girlfriend. I hate Evan for being too stupid and not pushing the girl off of him. And I HATE that they are fighting again and their screams are not letting me watch my Saturday cartoons. God can't they go back to ignoring each other. I totally prefer the menacing silence over the yelling. Geesh.

"Will you both just shut it!" I couldn't take it anymore. I was enjoying my cartoons with Ian and Caleb in our Pj's and the two drama queens came and interrupted us. Really will they just let it go already.

"God Megan stop being such a bitch." snarled Doug as he climbed the stairs.

"Shut up you Fucking Neanderthal!" I yelled after him. Thank God both John and Regina left to go buy groceries.

"I'm leaving." Evan said dryly picking up his car keys and slamming the front door. Such a girl. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the show.

"Damn I wanted to see the end of DBZ." I snapped my fingers to emphasize my statement. Caleb giggle at my antic. That kid is alright.

"It stopped in the middle of a fight," replied Ian bore, "it said to be continued."

"Don't you hate cliffhangers?" I ask with the same bore tone. There was nothing interesting on now.

"Yup." And he grabbed the TV remote and started to channel surf.

* * *

The whole day was as boring as the morning. There were a couple of incidents when Doug and Evan would meet and fight but that was it. Nothing too entertaining. A couple of insults thrown here and there but that was it. No punches, no kicks, only glares and insult. It's starting to annoy me. Really, will they just forget about it and let us live in peace? Finn is depress because his brothers are acting like jackasses, so are Miller and Caleb. And Sean tries to stay out as much as he can and Ian is just Ian. And Regina and John act like nothing is going on. They are just acting stupid to not be bother by their kids antics. It's like I'm the only normal one in the house. And that's just plain sad.

So laying on the roof stargazing gave me the opportunity to escape from the McGowan hell and relax after a tense day. Really the atmosphere in the house is suffocating.

And so happens that my peace was ruined by Evan glorious (I'm using sarcasm there) entrance to the back yard with a sleeping bag in tow. Is he really going to sleep out here? Where I finally found my peace? Not gonna happen mi amigo.

"What the hell are you doing out here!"I said as I climbed down from my spot in the roof with the help of some branches and climbed down the tree to where Evan decided to camp out for the night. Nice tree I can totally sneak out with your help.

"Oh hey Megan I didn't see you there." He said while adjusting his sleeping bag just right for him to sleep. Oh hell no!

"Right," Geesh act nonchalant will you," So why are you here again?" Yeah like you totally answer my question the first time.

"Oh well my parents used to make all us guys camp out once in a while and sleep under the stars and stuff I kinda miss it so here I am." He smiled cheekily.

"Oh." Right like I care.

"It's been a while since we last done it."

"Uh huh." Again do I look like I care?

"Why were you on the roof Megan?" Oh I was fixing a leak in my room. What do you think smart-ass?

"Stargazing." Yes Megan way to be subtle about not wanting to continue this sudden meeting.

"Cool, you know I stargaze when my mind is all mix up, it helps me clear it up and think of a solution to my problems." Right. Can't you see the indifference in my face. I'm freaking picking lint from my clothes.

"Like now but this time is not helping." He frowned. Aww Evan for once in your life you can't fix your problem simply by flirting. It must crush you.

"I HATE my life," Really pretty boy really, "you don't know what it's like to be only known as one of the McGowans." Sure take your frustrations on the poor grass will you.

"In school the teacher often call me Sean or Finn or even Miller," he looked at me to see if I understood him. Sure buddy I feel you. "Some even retort to calling us by our last name." Nice fake laugh.

"I can't wait to leave this place," he said throwing his arms up. wow take it easy man. I'm next to you. "I want to go somewhere far away from everyone. Somewhere where I'm Evan not a McGowan." Okaaayyy.

What am I a shrink? I don't want to know all of this. I want to stay oblivious so that when he can't take his life anymore his death isn't on my conscience because I didn't do anything to stop it.

"Sometimes I hate my brothers." Oh we are going into the Hailey/Doug fiasco now. "Why would Doug do that to me? He went behind my back and tried to sleep with my girlfriend." Yeah like Hailey didn't do anything. I couldn't help but snort.

Some peaceful minutes pass with me relishing in the cool night and Evan's sudden quietness and him taking out his frustrations by glaring at the sky. I already tried that buddy it doesn't help believe me.

"Do you think Hailey will forgive me?" Wait how did we get into this conversation again?

"Uh," Should I be brutally honest? "No" Hell yeah I should. His crestfallen face almost made me pity him, almost.

"What can I do for her to forgive me?" Yeah like I know, I never cheated on a girl before.

"Shouldn't you 'make-up' with Doug first?" Yeah shouldn't he? "Doesn't the saying goes 'bros before hoes'."

"Hailey is not a hoe she was just mad!" Okaaaaaayyyyy no need to scream at me. "Plus Doug was the one that stab me in the back and tried to get into my girl's pants." She was wearing a skirt to the party but okay.

"Sure man I didn't mean to get you mad." I'm a girl, he's a guy even though he is a wimp he has more strength then me. Not that I can't totally take him on but it's better safe then sorry.

"Don't worry Megan, I'm sorry I blew up on you like that." Sure smile all you want. "Friends." I looked at his hand wearily.

"Sure friends." What the hell I shrugged.

Take that Doug I got six out of the seven McGowan boys eating out of the palm of my hand. Am I hardcore or what?

"I gonna go to bed so, bye?" I might be his friend? now but I still can't stand his attitude. Plus scurrying off to bed sounded nice just about now. Who cares if he took my peaceful spot? I don't want to hear any more drama so a retreat was in order.

I'm Megan not a problem solver. He should make up with Doug and Hailey by his own accord. This is not my fight. With a nod I climbed the tree back to my open window and drifted off into my sleep.

* * *

I thought that the next morning was going to be better. Maybe Evan would have seen the light and figure out that Hailey had as much fault as Doug and he would apologize to both and this whole fight would be forgotten.

Not a fat chance. Evan can be as stubborn as me. And so can Doug. Stupid male ego.

I was in the mood to eat an old fashion breakfast. Cereal with milk. I usually eat a toast and drink some coffee but I was feeling like a change would do me good today. I was happy for once this morning. Like I was drugged in my sleep or something. Nevertheless I wanted my freaking cereal with milk. Doug and Evan were there fighting. AGAIN. And what do you know they are fighting over the carton of milk. The last one might I add. In their struggled the carton slipped from their grip and spilled it all over the floor. None of that precious milk was save. All was ruin and not a drop went into my cereal. To say that I was mad was an understatement.

Doug and Evan didn't even give a damn and both left turning on their heels and forgetting about the mess they had created.

_No reason to cry over spilled milk. _I kept on repeating in my head. _No reason to cry over spilled milk but I can totally avenge it!_

This was beyond ridiculous. They had gone far enough with their petty fighT. I had it. It was going to make them 'make-up' with or without their approval. This has gone for far too long. I'm done with it. Today will be the last day they annoy again because of this. I will make sure of it.

With my mind made up I turned back to my DRY cereal thinking of a game plan. _Bastards they couldn't even let me enjoy at least a sip of milk._

_"My life totally sucks major arse ." _

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapters! R&R**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	15. Chapter 14

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 14

A few minutes after the milk incident I was concocting my master plan to unite Doug and Evan. It's called Megan-Meade's-super-master-plan-to-unite-the-McG-boys.I know its lame I just couldn't think up of a cool name, Tracy usually does it. And speaking of the devil that should be her. I called her right after I made up my mind to intervene in the fight. I was all like "Come. Now." and she was all like "Okay!" Really that conversation was the shortest we ever had. We can even communicate with our eyes longer.

"Megan I'm home!" Aw the sweet voice of my partner in crime.

"Finally, I need your help." I said taking her arm and dragging her up the stairs.

"Don't you mean I need help with revenge?" She smiled tauntingly at me. Damn she knows me too well.

"You know me too well." I pouted. Her grin grew bigger.

I made us stop in front of Finn's bedroom door. I will need all the help I could get. With a deep breath I knocked on his door. He opened it within seconds.

"Hey Megan what can I do for you?" He said leaning against his door frame.

"'member that you owed me because I helped you get a date with Kayla, right?" I enquired.

"Yeah?" He questioned while running a hand through his messy hair.

"Well I just found out how you can pay me back." I slyly answer back.

* * *

After enlisting the help of Finn, we embarked on a journey (not really) to find a suitable place to lock Doug and Evan in so that we could throw stuff at them until they make up. I know the plan is just as lame as the name but since we don't have school until Wednesday we can keep them lockup for three days. Yay!

The plan would go like this: We will lure Doug and Evan into this 'room' (we still don't know where) and we will let them try to talk it out. If they start fighting we would throw water balloons at them, the second time they fight we will throw water balloons filled with honey, then feathers, then flour, then water balloons filled with slime, then a stink bomb, then confetti, then when they are a blob of yuckiness we will hose them down and throw ice water at them. Remember this will we spread in a span of three days. With the occasional pizza box and Gatorade thrown in there in the respected eating times.

If this doesn't make them stop fighting each other then I don't what what will do. I hope they don't make up too fast though. I'm still pissed because of the milk thing. The only time I want cereal and I can't eat it. Figures.

"I know where we can lock them in!" It was like Finn had an epiphany. He jumped up from his seat in my desk chair (we were in my room the three of us) surprising both Tracy and I.

"Really? Where?" Tracy bounced excitedly in my bed.

I was pacing my room and stopped when I heard Finn exclamation. _Yeah where._

"Just follow me." He said and we both shrugged and trailed after him. Not like we had any other room to lock them in.

* * *

"This is great!" I said as I looked around Finn's shed. It was kinda big but suitable for my master plan because it had no hidding place (it was a freaking squared for crying out loud) and had a skylight so that we could throw the things from there. Also the windows were small so they couldn't get out from there and there's only one door that locks from the outside. This is the perfect room.

The only thing we had to do is take all of Finn's unfinish paintings to his room so that they wouldn't get ruin.

"Yeah I know." He said with a cheekily. Things are going good so far.

"Trace go gather all the things we need." She saluted me and took off with the money I gave her. Bye bye new tires for my bike but this is soooooo worth it.

"Okay then let's empty this place." I said as I grabbed two canvases and haul them to Finn's room.

"Sir, yes, sir." Finn replied following my actions.

This will take a while.

* * *

"You know Finn," I said getting his attention. We were in his room laying on his bed after having spent two hours cleaning his shed. "You have too many unfinished shit." I didn't want to be mean or anything but my everything hurt and I was cranky.

"Yeah,er, well, you see...you're right." He said resigned after trying to come up with an excuse. I would have totally call him out on it anyway.

"They're all of kayla right?" I couldn't help the grimace my face twist into for a second before returning to normal. I just hope he didn't notice it.

"Yeah they are." He said with a sigh. "I just never seem to finish any of them. Even now I can't feel satisfied with them either."

"But wouldn't dating Kayla inspire you to at least finish one painting?" I ask frazzled. I don't get him.

"We are not really dating." He admitted never taking his eyes from the ceiling.

"Why not?" I couldn't help but feel a bit happy.

"Because she is nothing like I pictured her to be." I sat up and stared at him.

"Huh?" I don't get him at all.

"It's like I have idolize her for so long that I can't seem to overcome her flaws now that I finally got to know her better." He said finally meeting my eyes.

"Like what, her laugh is like those phony annoying giggles, or she talks with her mouth full when she eats, or even digs for gold in public?" I would love to know that Kayla has such an embarrassing tragic flaw to her perfect facade.

"No she's just too perfect." Huh? Apparently he saw my confusion because he explain further. "She would laugh at all my jokes even though she didn't get them, she would never give her opinion because she fear I would get mad if I disagree, she would smiled politely to those who were being jerks to her, and even go to the party even though she hated it and not tell me she did."

"Okay?" Really who doesn't like the perfect girl?

"It's just that she seem to be one of those trophy wives that hang from their husbands arms and never seem to disagree with them and have a perfect fake smile. I don't want that. I want an equal who wouldn't be afraid of disagreeing with me about her beliefs and would not change because a man told her to." I get it now. A few awkward minutes pass while I was pondering what he had confess.

"You will find your dream girl someday Finn" I said patting his shoulder robotically.

"I sure hope you are right Megan" He said defeated.

"Come on Tracy should be done buying our supplies any minute now." I said trying to cheer him up. I hope this plan works.

* * *

"WHY THE FUCK AM I IN HERE WITH HIM?" Doug screamed enrage as we locked him in the room where Evan was already in. Yeah we finally lured them to the shed. Thank the heavens.

Finn had asked Evan to help him 'clean his shed' and like a good brother Evan agree. Sucker.

Doug on the other hand was tricky. Tracy had to beg him to help her think up of a 'prank' to prank me. She then suggested water balloons filled with paint. He agreed to that. Then he said that Finn had paint in his shed and went to get it. That's when we had pushed him inside and locked him with his brother. Oh and did I forget to mention that we told John and Regina about our plan and they let us go through with it. They even gave us money for the pizzas and everything. Are they the coolest or what?

"Finn this is not Funny let me out." Evan said with a tone hinted with rage as he knocked on the door.

"Not gonna happen Evan boy until you both make up." I said loud enough for them to hear through the door. Tracy giggled besides me and Finn looked amused. We had brought the patio chairs close to the shed so that we could lay down and rest while they were locked up. We also have a mini fridge, courtesy of Tracy's cousin Jason, and a tiny tv with my ps3 plus other essentials like books, comics, DSs, PSPs, ipods, cellphones, ect. Yup we are ready to camp out here for days.

"Megan?" Doug sounded incredulous. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I WOULDN'T PUT IT PASS YOU SINCE YOU HAVE ALREADY PUSH ME DOWN THE STAIRS." I couldn't help but still feel upset about that. My cast is really bothersome.

"ARGH YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH!" Aww sweet sound of desperation. I bet he is even pulling his hair.

"God damn it Doug would you just fucking shut up so that they would let us out!" Evan screamed at him.

"I won't God damn shut up you Asshole!" Oh look it sound like they are fighting.

"Initiate the water balloons." I told Tracy who saluted me and climb the stair we had position where the skylight was . She opened it and I handed to her a bucket filled with balloons. One by one she chucked them at the poor unsuspecting fighting bafoons.

Splash!

"What the?" and "Fuck." was said simultaneously.

Megan: 4 Boys: 3

Hahaha losers.

"You'll get stuff thrown in there every time you guys fight." I paused to hear the "You fucking kidding me." from Doug and Evan's "shit."

"Each time it would progress from water to honey to itchy powder." Again I waited for a response but got none this time.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that we don't have school until Wednesday and your parents allowed us to 'camp out' since they are going on a weekend getaway." I couldn't help but grin when I heard their protest.

"So why don't you guys do us all a favor and forgive each other and carry on with your life as good brothers who don't annoy other people with your petty fights." Yeah right like that's going to happen.

"No!" "NO"

"Fine then it's your loss." This will take a while.

* * *

Can you freaking believe that we had to stay there until Monday night for them to make up? Yeah we actually had to use the freaking water balloons filled with honey, the feathers, the flour, the water balloons filled with slime, the stink bomb, the confetti, and we had to hose them down and throw ice water at them.

It was awesome.

They were cold and tired when they started talking like normal people instead of like cats and dogs. It was funny apparently they spilled their guts out and forgave each other and even did the man hug thing.

But now Doug will really make my life a living hell. And I have to help Evan get his girlfriend back.

__

"My life totally sucks major arse ."

* * *

**Hope this chapter is to your guys liking! Please R&R to show your love;)**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	16. Chapter 15

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 15

I can't believe I actually agreed to help Evan get Hailey to forgive him. Really I thought that pity and guilt were one of the few human emotions I didn't possess. I was happy knowing I was a bitch. But now I have feelings of regret and pity (because Evan got sick from the ice water I threw at him) and I'm not really a bitch anymore (because of my stupid feelings). Life can be so unfair sometimes.

"This is so fun!" Tracy exclaimed as she twirl in her mariachi gear. Yeah we are going to serenade Hailey and all the shebang. From the big sombreros to the long skirts and the little jackets.

_"My life totally sucks major arse ."_

Oh wait it's too early in the day to say that. It's like 8 o'clock in the FREAKING MORNING and we are already dress up and ready to stalk, I mean, follow Hailey with our guitars as Evan harmoniously sings to her. It's kinds hard to play with a broken arm but I can handle it.

"Are you guys ready to get my girl back?" Evan croak. Remember he is sick. But the Bastard isn't wearing a mariachi suit.

"Can you actually sing with your cold?" I ask with hope as he blew his nose. Disgusting.

"Yeah I can." I doubt it buddy but you are the one that's going to humiliate yourself. Not like walking around in school in a mariachi suit would be cool or anything but I can totally pull it off.

"This is so romantic!" Gush Trace. I should keep her in a leash she was the one that suggested we dress up as mariachis.

"You look ridiculous." A voice said to my left.

"Shut up Doug! Go fuck a cow." It's too early in the morning to deal with his stupidity.

"Megan language." Tracy reprimanded. I couldn't help but sulk. "Doug stop being mean we are doing this for Hailey's forgiveness."

"Yeah what she said." Evan agreed nodding his head. Doug gave them both a blank stare.

"I think they look adorable." Finn said in a baby voice as he pinched my cheeks. Bastard. Doug laugh. Asshole.

"Stop!" I growl as I batted his hands away from my face. Finn only chuckle.

"I'm going to class!" I stomp my foot and turn on my heels toward my classroom.

"But- what about Hailey?" Evan protested as I left.

"We can do it during lunch dumb-ass." I threw over my shoulder. Like hell I would get another detention for being late. I give a freaking damn about Hailey. Plus they were all ganging up on me.

"Don't worry she is just grumpy because her cast is itchy and she can't scratch it." Tracy's false accusation was the last thing I heard before I turned the corner.

I can't wait until lunchtime yippee!

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

The dreaded time is here. I couldn't help but grumbled under my breath as I walked from my class to the cafeteria. I have been getting questioning looks all day from ignorant school mates. Doug even made it his personal mission to remind me about my ridiculous outfit every time he passes me in the halls, I flicked him off of course. I can't believe we pass each other so much during period change. I must have never pay attention to him or he is going out of his way to bully me. Aww he cares about my discomfort so much he would work to make me miserable.

"Are you ready girls?" Evan ask coming behind Tracy and I. Where the heck did he come from?

"Yeah yeah yeah let's get this show on the road." I said dismissidly with a wave from my hand. I want this to be over so I can eat my lunch.

"OKAY HERE WE GO!" Urgh can't he show a little bit less of enthusiasm. "3!" He counted.

"2!" Tracy jump with excitement with her guitar poised ready to play.

"..." They both looked pointedly at me. I bit my lip. "um, 1." That seem to satisfy them.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as the two of them burst through the caf doors startling everyone as the first cords of "Someone New" by The Scene Aesthetic started playing. Evan of course started singing on cue.

_I still remember the second you caught my eye_  
_Okay maybe I don't really, I know your not surprised_  
_But I could tell from the beginning_  
_It was meant to be and it may not seem quite perfect_  
_But it seemed so right to me_

_And I don't want to push you into anything_  
_Because I want the best for you_  
_I just can stand the thought of you with someone new_

_You've got a smile that could light up a whole room_  
_And I when I see it I can't seem to get my eyes off you_  
_Because you complete me in so many ways_  
_And I wished I could explain_  
_I guess you could say that your like the sun_  
_That breaks through all my rainy days_

_And I don't want to push you into anything_  
_Because I want the best for you_  
_I just can stand the thought of you with someone new_

_We've both been through so many things_  
_The last few years_  
_And I'd love to thank you for coming_  
_And time to save me dear_  
_And if things don't quite end the we planned_  
_I'm still so glad that I heard you sing_  
_That one song kid rock sang_

_And I don't want to push you into anything_  
_Because I want the best for you_  
_I just can stand the thought of you with someone new_  
_I just can stand the thought of you with someone new_

Everyone applauded us when we finished (except Hailey who was in shock). Yeah we were that good. I was surprise that Evan didn't sound nasal because of his cold(he was actually an amazing singer) and that I could actually play my guitar well with my broken arm (I was like Slash). But now the moment of truth: was this enough for Hailey to forgive HIM?

"Hailey I'm sorry I was stupid and dumb and anything you want to call me. I'm truly sorry, I want to be with you. Would you please forgive me baby?" Evan plead as he reach for her hand.

She just slapped his hand away and left the building. Harsh.

But whatever I did my part. I can finally take this sombrero off.

* * *

Can you believe Evan made us stalk Hailey with our guitars and play "Trouble" by nevershoutnever and "Better Together" by Jack Johnson before Coach threaten kicking him out of soccer practice? Yeah it took a while for Hailey to forgive and forget but she did. Finally!

Now I can take this costume off and relax!

Urgh, my hair is a mess because of the sombrero.

_"My life totally sucks major arse ."_

_And this time I can totally say it._

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. R&R**

**p.s: I don't own any of the songs mention;P**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	17. Chapter 16

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 16

Sometimes I feel like my life is at a stand still. I feel like I'm relaxing after a big storm in the calm before another storm. Do you guys get what I mean? No. Well it's like this: A hurricane just pass but we are waiting for the bigger hurricane that's coming our way. Yeah like those poor Floridians in hurricane season. It must really suck for them.

Well like I was saying, nothing drastic seem to have occur in the last couple of days. No pranks, no fights, no major tests, no rainy days, no major bad hair days. Nothing. Nada.

Really it's like I'm in the twilight zone. Doug has been, dare I say it, n-n-ni-i-c-e-e. God that was so hard to do. But I think it's because he kinda likes Tracy. Yeah I know shocker. I mean why would he like my best friend? She is so much cooler than him, and so nice (except when she blames me for everything that's wrong with the world). Really when did that happen? Was it because she complimented his art, or when she would tell him about my embarrassing quirks? Maybe when they would talk about how cool it would be to prank me? Yeah, Trace and I have a healthy friendship that involves pranks. Nothing too major but something that would keep us in our toes. Really did he finally open his eyes to the beauty that's Tracy and he is trying to be nice because he wants to score her. Well, I say that he can totally date her! He is the only one I have been able to call my prankster equal. He might be a deuce but he is only a deuce to me.

Come on when we had to help Evan get Hailey back he would only insult me not her. Really we were wearing the same shit. She looked as ridiculous as I did. But did he insult her too. Nooooooo. Man that boy is whipped by my best friend. I think I can use this to my advantage. Insert evil smirk here.

* * *

"Megan you would not believe what I won on the radio!" Came Tracy's excited voice from my bedroom's doorway. There is like nothing to do in this house. I have been so bbooorrrrrreeee.

"What?" I sounded disinterested from the spot in my bed. I have been watching the clouds in my ceiling like they were real clouds trying to figure out what their shapes looked like. I told you there is like nothing to do.

"I won tickets for the Red Sox and the Yankees game tomorrow!" That could be cool.

"How many?" Maybe we could take Miller with us. He would totally love us for it.

"Three, we are sooooo taking Miller." Aw she thought the same as me. "Plus, it's on the Yankees side that's why nobody wanted them." Haha suckers.

"People are blind when will they see that the Yankees are so much better?" It's sad really. We are going to kick their but tomorrow.

"I don't know when." She said upset.

"Come on we have to ask Regina if we can go." Like she would say no.

"Let's go!" Sometimes I wonder why she is so hyper. Maybe I shouldn't let her eat sugar anymore. But then she wouldn't be Tracy so what the heck. Let her be.

* * *

(POV with the boys)

"COME ON GUYS THE GAME IS ABOUT TO START!" An excited Caleb shouted trying to get his brothers and father to hurry so that they would all see the game together. Well except for Miller who was exile to the basement so that he wouldn't annoy the others cheering on the other team. Really why would he be a Yankees fan in Massachusetts?

"WE ARE COMING!" Evan responded. In a matter of minutes all six of them (the rest of the McGowan boys and their father) were situated in front of the couch with their Red Sox jersey's and all the snack they could possibly want.

It was time for the game.

(sometime later)

The game was in a break( the Yankees winning of course much to the disappointment of the males in the house) and the camera was doing a quick round in the stands. Probably the KISS-O-METER would show it's appearance soon. When the camera zeroed in on the Yankees side the heart border screen appear and everyone would laugh at the unsuspecting fools that were caught in it. The couple caught there had to kiss or be booed by the whole audience. No one wanted that believe me.

"That's so gay." Doug couldn't help but snort as he saw another couple kiss. Really when was the game going to start already.

"Yeah it's pretty lame." Evan agreed. They had been back to being brotherly.

"Is that Megan, Tracy and Miller?" Asked an astound Ian. The rest of the guys finally paid attention to the screen. Those who were drinking spat what they had in their mouth and those who were eating their jaws hung open. It really was them.

"What are they doing there?" Sean couldn't take his eyes off the screen as Tracy pecked Miller on the cheek so that the camera would leave them alone. Doug grunted at the sight.

"Oh the girls asked yesterday if they could take Miller to the game." Came the reply from Regina who was passing by with some laundry. Really her boys were so messy sometimes. "I told them that of course they could go. They left really early. You guys didn't notice?" Really how can they not see that the girl that has been living with them for a couple of months and their brother were gone?

"No we didn't notice mom." Came Finn's shy respond. Really how come he didn't notice? He was the sensible one in the family. How come he didn't notice Megan gone?

"Oh well he seems happy to be there with two beautiful girls." Then she sauntered up the stairs leaving all her boys perplexed.

"Well at least we don't get to hear Miller shout with excitemet everytime the Yankees score." John tried to cheer them up. They were sad because they wanted Megan and Tracy to have taken them instead of their brother. They all thought they were close to them. They just didn't know that Miller was their favorite McGowan boy. It sucks to be them.

* * *

(Back to Megan's POV)

"That was so much fun!" I couldn't help but let my excitement burst. The game had been cool. We won of course but I liked the part where Tracy and Miller were stuck in the KISS-O-METER. I laugh so hard my everything hurt afterwards.

"It was fun." Miller replied shyly. I got to say this has brought us three closer. Meaning Tracy, Miller and I.

"Hey guys you liked the game?" I turned to see Finn and the rest of his brothers sitting in the living room watching us like creepy stalkers. Yikes.

"Yeah we totally beat Red Sox butt in the field." I couldn't help the jab. My smirk forming when I saw their indignant faces.

"Yeah well Miller enjoyed more than the game I would say." Doug sounded hurt and jealous but I wouldn't know, he masked his feelings pretty well afterwards.

"You are right that reminds me Miller that since you are like my brother you can't date my BF. It's like an unspoken rule or something." I shove him a little and he turn beet red.

"No! I don't like Tracy." He screamed frantically. " Tracy is my friend I like Aimee."He mumbled the last part but I still heard it.

I had to squeal at that.

"That's so cute Miller." I pinched his cheek.

"My, my, my little brother is all grown up." Evan exclaimed while throwing an arm around Miller's shoulders. Miller couldn't take so much embarrassment so he left.

"That really is cute. I know for a fact that Aimee likes him too." I couldn't stop the smile from stretching my mouth.

"Really she does?" Finn is clueless in the matters of the heart.

"Yes Finn. Just like Tracy only sees Miller as a friend." I said in a duh kinda tone.

"Really?" This time Doug was the one to perk up.

"Yes now let me take a nap." They were asking too many questions all of a sudden.

"But-" "No Doug I'm going to bed.

He tried to follow me but I shut the door in his face.

_"Sometimes my life totally sucks major arse ."_

* * *

**Here is chapter 16 I hope you guys like it as much as the others. R&R ;P**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	18. Chapter 17

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 17

I feel like something is going to happen today. Don't ask me if it's good or bad because I don't know. It's like my spidery senses are tingling. But mine are retarded and they can't tell up from down. They tingle for anything and everything. They are super retarded I tell you.

Well like I was saying, I feel like something is going to happen. Particularly to me. I mean everything has been so calm the last couple of days. So boring in my opinion. And guess what! I know for a fact that Tracy and Doug went on a date behind my back. Well not really behind my back. Trace told me and Doug rubbed it in my face that I was friendless for the night. It was so sad. I was stuck in the house with nothing to do. So I went to annoy Finn and bitch about life in general. We were in his shed and I know that he was probably painting me and not paying attention to what I was saying because I said some dumb shit and he didn't even caught on.

I said "The banana in your hair compliments your eyes." And he responded with a signature grunt people give you when they are not listening but they are pretending they are.

Yup he wasn't even paying attention while I was suffering friend withdrawal. Such a cruel life I live.

But like I said before, everything is so calm. Hailey and Evan are going as strong as usual, Sean bought me new tires for my baby (he even took turns with Jason with her), Doug has been extremely nice (to Tracy, he's still an ass to me), Miller and Aimee have gone to the movies twice (adorable), Caleb and Ian are around, and Finn is no longer moping because of his failure at love.

Yup everything is fine, which is why something is going to happen. This is the real life people, happiness lasts only for a few days.

I sound like such a cynic sometimes.

* * *

Even though I have not play soccer because of my injury(coughstupid Dougcough) I have gone to all the games. Like the last game where we totally beat our rivaling school because of the Farmer sister duo. They might not stand each other in real life but on the field they are so synchronize. It's scary how well they fit. It's like they are good sisters. God that made me feel so weird. Saying that Hailey and Aimee are good sisters is so uh weird. Damn my minute vocabulary.

It was so not a surprice when we went to school on Monday to see the school vandalize calling the Farmers hoes. Really how creative of them. To say that everyone was upset would be pointless. Really the school gravitates around sport and they hate the rivaling school with the passion of a thousand suns. Really they do. They wanted blood because of the this.

"God how awful." Trace commented as we cross the school yard.

"But you have to admire the way the letters curve and the way the person made it all so proportional even though they had to climb a latter." I had to admitted that whoever did it made a fabulous job.

"I guess you are right. I like the way the color shines with the sun. Plus it's non-washable it's going to take forever to wash away. " She is right. One time we made the mistake of getting cheap paint and it washed away because of the rain before anyone could see it. What a waste of our time.

"Hey is that Doug they are taking away!" She said as a very disgruntle Doug was taken away by the principal and the security guard.

"Yeah it is." Such a shame. Even if I hate the guy I know he didn't do it. He was with Tracy and I the whole weekend (Until they left on their date). Much to my disappointment.

"I'm going to help him." Shen then rushed off to help her, er, I think he's her boyfriend? Really I don't know what goes on with those two.

I was left standing in front of the vandalize wall alone. This whole leaving Megan alone has been going on for far too long in my opinion.

"Hey Megan why did Tracy just ran into the school." I turned around to see the only one that has been with me since Tracy and Doug started liking each other.

"Hey Finn. She left to go help Doug apperantly they are accusing him of vandalizing the school." I heard him mutter a "not again" before running a hand through his hair making it stick in weird angles.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Doug has gotten into trouble before," he started. "he has always had issues because of who his twin is. Miller always demanded more attention so Doug always got the shorter end of the stick."

Poor guy. Really it must suck being the second priority because of a sibling. Expecially your twin.

"He has done some vandalism and gone to way too many detentions but he is a good guy." I had to snort at that.

"Just because you haven't met the nice side of him it doesn't mean that he doesn't have it." He playfully shove me. Finn is so nice defending his brother and all but you can't idolize the devil. "I should probably see if I can get him out of trouble." He said slightly depress.

"I'll go talk to the principal." I blurted. "He was with me I'm his alibi." pfft like telling the principal I spied on Doug's date with Tracy for the first twenty minutes is an alibi.

"Really you will?" He asked with a hopeful look. His expression is too cute.

"Yeah I can totally get him out of anything." I said with a wave of my hand. I'm the sweet talker remember.

"Are you sure? I can go with you." He offered.

"Don't worry Finn I can totally save his butt. You can go to class" I said striking a hero pose. He laugh at my antics and hug me.

"Thanks Megan." He let me go and smile. "For everything." He kissed my forehead before heading into the school.

To say that I was flutter is an understatement. I think I invented a new shade of red. Really it took me ten minutes to cool my heated face.

_Finn is so my favorite McGowan._

* * *

"Ms. Meade to what do I owe this interruption?" The Principal ask as I brust through the door. Both Tracy and Doug sitting down in front of him. Yikes.

"I came to testify that Doug didn't vandalize the school." I said with a determine desposition. Doug looked at me shocked and Trace gave me a thumps up.

"Really Megan because I happen to know that all three of you aren't the most innocent ones out there. You can't sweet talk yourself out of this." The principal drawl. Damn, my record will forever follow me.

"You three have gotten more detentions than the rest of the school combine." He exclaimed astounded. Huh who would have though that? Tracy smile at Doug and he reciprocated it. They make me sick.

"Plus you would be the only ones to have a reason to vandalize the school." He continued. Huh? Really?

"Really? Why me?" I said scratching my ear.

"Because you wanted to take Ms. Farmer's position on the team." He said as if he was totally sure about it. Whatever. I had to roll my eyes at his.

"What about Doug?" I counter trying to get us out of the loop.

"He got into a fight with his brother because of Ms. Farmer." How the heck did he know that? Aren't principals suppose to be oblivious about the social life of their students.

"So am I in trouble?" I shooed Trace from her seat so that I could sit as I talked with the principle. Why me I didn't do anything?

"Not yet, we have to investigate and see if you really did it." So I'm not guilty yet. I let a sigh out.

"But they didn't do it." Trace defended us from her sit next to me. Doug had given her his seat like a true gentleman. He standing behind her.

"Yeah what my chick said." Nevermind what I said.

"I wouldn't be talkng Ms. Dale-Frankling you are in this mess too." Oh he pied her.

"Really?" She ask perplexed.

"Yes you said that you three were all together during the weekend right?" He ask her.

"Yeah we were?" She replied unsure.

"Unless you can prove it I can't let you three go." He gotta be shittig me.

"I can prove it." She said taking out a movie ticket from her purse.

"We went to go watch a movie yesterday." She showed him the ticket.

"Okay that saves you but what about Mr. McGowan and Ms. Meade?" He asked.

"I got my ticket." Doug said taking his from his pant pocket. Eww he used the same pants.

"Okay but what about you Ms. Meade?" He turned to me expectenly. Oh God he knows I'm bluffing about being with them the whole time.

"I think I got my ticket somewhere..." I trail off as I rummaged through my bag and a can of spray paint rolled off of it. How did that get there?

"I, er, They went on a date. I couldn't tag along with them. And that is so totally not the same color of the paint in the wall. It's more of a- nevermind" I said resign as I saw his look. I'm so screwed.

"Well then you are in trouble Ms. Meade." He turned to Doug and Tracy. "You two may leave."

I desperately sought Tracy's eye but all I got was a shrug. Damn, I'm in deep honey.

* * *

"I hate myself." I muttered as I grabbed the bucket and brush and started cleaning the wall.

I was found guilty. Not that I tried to prove my innocence or anything. I heard that the punishment was only cleaning the wall and to be suspended for three days. I was like "Is that it?" because I surely thought I was going to get expel. Really with my record I'm surprice I wasn't. But who would pass up the opportunity to not go to school for three days. Not me. I was all like "I'm guilty, take me." Really who wouldn't take the three day suspension instead of having to prove that you were home bringe eating because your friend and your enemy went on a date? I prefer to keep my dignity thank you very much.

But I'm not liking the cleaning part.

"Hey Megan you want a hand?" I heard from behind me.

"Finn!" I latched onto him. "You are my knight in shinning paint splattered armor."I nuzzled his chest with my cheek. Hey he's tall I can barely reach his shoulder. He chuckled and also wrung his arms around me.

"Hey you two lovebirds why don't you detach yourselves and help us clean the wall." Aimee yelled from a few feet away. We did as she told us with red tinting our cheeks.

Hey would you look at that! Everyone came to help me. I feel so loved. Tracy, Aimee, Doug, Evan, Hailey, and Miller were standing together arms filled with buckets and sponges.

"You guys are really going to help me?" I think I got dirt in my eyes because my eyes were tearing.

"Duh why would we still be here with cleaning supplies if we wouldn't be helping?" Sometimes Tracy's sarcasm is overrated.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm here to watch Megan suffer." Dough said as he slung an arm around Trace.

"Doug don't be so mean!" She smacked him and gave him a sponge and pointed at the wall. I had to laugh at that.

(Sometime later and most of the wall clean)

"Doug that's my bucket!" He is such a prick. I save his butt and get this as a thank you?

"No it's mine!" He exclaimed as he drag the bucket toward himself. No one was paying attention to us.

"No it's mine!" I said and tug the bucket toward me. We kepth on figithing over the bucket until he said,

"If you wanted so much why don't you keep it." Since he let go of the bucket and I was pulling it towards me the bucket flew into the air and the water splash all over me.

"I got soappy water on my eye." I cried soaked from head to toe. Really it burns like hell.

"You desserve it." He said high fiving a laughing Evan. Oh so they got revenge from the whole prank to make them up huh. Bastards.

Megan: 4 Boys: 4

Everyone else started laughing too.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled at them waving my fisted hand.

But I probably look like a kicked kitten so it didn't work. It made them laugh harder. Even Finn couldn't hide his laughster. I sulked.

_"My life totally sucks major arse ."_

* * *

**Here is chapter 17 I hope you guys enjoyed it! We are so close to the end only five more chapters and this story is done****:( **

**I want to reach fifty review before the end so R&R! **

**In the last chapter I will thank everyone that review so leave your love and you will get some back.**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	19. Chapter 18

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 18

I thought that staying home alone for three days was going to be fun. It isn't what it's all crack up to be. Believe me. After going crazy and snooping around every room in the house and finding some very juicy blackmail material, and coming down from my sugar high, I felt the emptiness that one gets when they have no purpose in life any more. Don't get me wrong I have my Ipod and computer and I am texting Trace about my every breath but I am so bore. Like this house is too quite without the gang of idiots running around loose. I can't believe I am saying this but I miss the boys. Really I must be going crazy because I even miss Doug. I wouldn't be so bore if Regina had stayed with me. But she and John both had to work and they left me telling me that I could do whatever I wanted as long as the house was back in tiptop shape when they came back. Really shouldn't they tell me to behave and take my stuff away because I am suspended?

Yeah so the rents left me to 'have fun' in the empty house with gaming systems and flat screen TVs and a fridge stuck up with all my favs. So I should be like in cloud nine, heck maybe even in cloud a thousand, but I am not. I have too much freedom. What's the fun in that? I need the thrill that I get when I do something I know I shouldn't be doing. Really it makes me giddy. So for the hundred thousand time today I sigh from boredom. Playinggames by yourself is too boring, there is nothing on TV, and I have already pig out. What else can I do?

Maybe I should go somewhere but I'm too lazy to move. I could always bug Sean but he is no where in sight. Really this house is too boring!

Huffing and puffing about the unfairness of my punishment (now I regret ever having been thrilled at the idea of the house to myself) I force my body to get up so that I can answer the house phone that has been ringing for like the past half-hour. Yeah I know I should have answer it a looonnnnnnggg time ago but like I said before I AM TOO LAZY.

"Hello McGowan residence how can I help you?" I sound so dorky.

"Megan!" Wait I know that bark. It's mom dearest! Oh she sounds angry.

"Hey Mom how's life? What about dad? I'm sooooooo sorrryyy that I haven't called you in like a billion years but I have been so busy lately." What a lie yesterday I spend the entire day starring at my ceiling because I had like nothing to do. I'm such a bad daughter.

"Megan Meade I have been trying to reach your cell phone since yesterday and you haven't answer any of my calls." Can anyone say oops with me?

"Yeah about that," I gave a fake sounding laugh "I dropped my phone in the toilet the other day and it doesn't want to turn on." Yeah right I just didn't want to be lecture about my suspension. I totally ignore all her calls and deleted her voice mails. I'm in deep shit right now. Maybe I'll be able to see sunlight in twenty years. If I'm lucky.

"I can't believe you were suspended for three days!" Oh God she's going to lecture me about something I didn't even do. Life is so unfair."I thought I raised you to be better." Yeah yeah yeah, I know all of this already I'm the bad guy in the movie I get it.

"Your father is so disappointed right now." Oh great bring dad into this!

"I can't believe how selfish you are behaving." Selfish? Me? " You made us look like such bad parents in front of the McGowans because we can't control our own kid." She huff.

"I can't even talk to John and Regina because of how embarrass I am because of you!" Sure blame that on me.

"You didn't even let me explain mom!" I am surely digging myself into a deeper hole. I should probably just shut up now.

"Explain! Explain!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear because of the out burst. I even rubbed my ear as I listen to mom rant on and on about my misbehavior and how I have stomped on the McGowan's generosity and trust. I snorted at that. She really hasn't seen what the boys do has she?

"I am so ashamed of you. I can't let you stay there and ruin our friendship with the McGowan's because of your stupidity." What?

"But mom I didn't do anything wrong, I was falsely accused and both Regina and John know that. One of their sons was even roped into the mess but he had an alibi. They understand and they forgive me. I don't want to go to Korea. I didn't do anything!" Like hell I'll go!

"I don't believe you!" Ouch. I'm speechless.

"You have gotten into trouble before and have lied to me countless times why should I believe you now?" Double ouch. Mom you hurt me right in the heart. I should talk sense into her.

"Because I'm telling the truth!" Maybe using my mother-you-are-wrong-and-I-am-so-right tone wasn't such a good idea. Especially when I want to win an argument that could save me from moving to Korea. I had to wince at that. Especially since she turned quite for two minutes.

"Start packing your bags Megan because you are not staying there any more. You have lost your privileged of living where you wanted." Her tone so cold and dry. Like if she was talking to someone in the military. _Too bad she is not._

"But Mom!" God I'm whining like a little kid.

"No butts Megan pack your bags you are leaving in three days. You will have to tell Regina and John about this, I can't even face them now because of how embarrass I am." Bitch. Leave me the dirty work.

"But-" "I said no butts! Goodbye Megan." Harsh she hung up on me. I tore the phone away from my ear glaring at it as if it was the one at fault.

I can't believe this! I don't want to go!

I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go!

Like repeating that would save me from actually having to move to Korea.

_"My life totally sucks major arse ."_

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update this story sooner but my computer crash and all my work for this chapter was erase so I had to start from the beginning again. **

**I hope you guys like it! It's more of a filler chapter but whatever.**

**We are so close to the end! I would like to thank everyone that review my story. You have help me gained my insperation again to finish this. So again thank you!**

**Virtual cookies to all!**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


	20. Chapter 19

Megan Meade: Life Sucks

Chapter 19

How am I going to tell the family that I'm leaving? I can't do that to them. They will miss me too much. Come on people don't you see that my awesomeness have infected the McGowans? They won't be able to live without me. I'm just too great to live without. I know for a fact that Regina will teared up, John will try to act tough for the family, Miller would probably shy away once again, Evan would be sorry(?) I have to leave, Sean would cry when I tell him that the bike is coming with me, Ian and Caleb will miss the extra monetary compensation, Finn will cry without a doubt (he is the softy in the family), and Doug will laugh in my face while he actually became broken hearted because of me going away. Yup this family wouldn't be able to function without me so I decided that I will not tell them that I'm going away.

Of course I have to tell the parental unit because I wouldn't want them to call the cops and report a missing child or something. Though that does give me ideas...

Well I should probably tell them now since everyone else is gone. I can't believe I actually have one more day of this stupid suspension. This is the worst punishment ever!

With my mind made I scrambled from my lying position in my bed and stumbled down the stairs to where I heard John and Regina discussing about the weather. WTF who does that?

Bracing myself for what I'm about to tell them I plaster a huge fake smile and greet them good morning. I know I will just break their hearts in a few minutes.

"John, Regina there's something I have to tell you." My solemn expression getting their attention immediately.

"What's wrong honey?" Regina instantly stood up with a worried expression. Her coffee forgotten on the counter.

"Did the boys bother you again? Because I will punish them severely." John added coming to stand next to his wife.

"No, they didn't do anything." I wave their suspicion away. I could deal with the boys myself.

" Well then what's the matter?" Regina asked more concerned now that she knew that her boys weren't involve.

"Well-, It's just that, er, My parents have decided-" I can't believe this is so hard to say. Damn it!

"Go on honey." Regina encouraged. I will just have to be my blunt self and spit it out.

"My parents heard about my suspension and they want me to move to Korea with them. Like actually pack all my stuff and leave tomorrow in the morning." I winced a their hurt expressions. I knew it, I broke their hearts.

"I'm so sorry Megan." John patted my shoulder like I was the one hurt by the exchange.

"I'm too honey. I can't believe they would make you leave just because of one mistake but they are your parents and we all have to accept their decisions." Regina hugged me tight and said in a teary voice, "Even if I want you to stay I can't go against them and tell you to."

Oh God she's crying. And John doesn't look too sharp either. Damn they are going to make me cry.

"Can I ask you both a favor?" I bit my lip knowing that the boys will be worst for wear if I don't tell them but I wouldn't be able to stand another cry fest.

"Sure anything Megan." John beamed at me.

"Can't you not tell the boys?" They looked surprised but accepted my request promising that they wouldn't speak a word of it.

"Well then I have to go pack?" I wanted to make it a statement but I couldn't bring myself to. I truly don't want to go.

"Go ahead." Regina smiled at me wiping her tears.

I rushed out of there as if a horde of wild buffalo's was chasing me. I don't do tears. I don't do tears at all.

Well that's done.

Crap I still have to tell Trace. Or I can keep her in the dark like the rest of the guys. She will be devastated to know that I have to leave her again so soon. Yup I won't tell her. Or anyone else for that matter.

I can't even say my goodbye to Aimee because of my stupid suspension. Sometimes I hate myself.

* * *

The boys were all in Finn's room discussing my surprise birthday party. Yeah I knew about it. They weren't that secretive to begin with plus when you hear 'Megan' 'party' 'b-day' 'can't tell her' you just assume things. And did I forget to mention that the walls are paper thin?

With a sigh I plump on my bed. I can't believe I'm going to miss my own b-day party. It sounded pretty cool. Even Doug was in there throwing some cool ideas. I knew he luv me. He will totally miss me.

Sighing again I gathered three super strong stink bombs from underneath my bed. I will have to tell them goodbye in the only way I know how. By pranking them.

Coming to my feet I tip toed my way to Finn's door and gently turned the knob. Idiots it's unlock.

With my super amazing reflexes I threw the bombs into the room and closed the door. Hearing the "SHIT!" "Fuck." "Yo man this fucking stinks!" "It smells bad!" "Megan!" made my day. Ah to think this is the last time I will prank them.

Megan: 5 Boys: 4

And I won too!

But my victory was too good to be true because the door opened and out came a pile of limbs and struggling bodies. Sprinting to my feet I rushed out of there as if a horde of wild buffalo's was chasing me, again. But this time it's a horde of wild McGowan boys.

"Megan!" Finn yelled as he untangled himself from his brothers.

He started to chase me and soon more and more boys joined him. Crap.

I was surrounded by them when Finn decided to tackle me. The rest joined soon and I was in the bottom of a dog pile. Reality came crushing to me as I finally realise this will be the last time I will mess with the boys. I couldn't contain my laughter at the irony of the situation. Reality did crush me because the boys were all on top of me.

The boys started to get off of me but I still kept on laughing. Tears came to my eyes but they weren't for laughing so hard.

"I think we broke her." Said Caleb as he stare at me laughing hysterically on the floor.

"I think so too buddy." Answer Evan who looked amused.

"It's, haha, just that, hahaha, you guys, hahaha, STINK!" I said in-between my laughs.

Finn offer his hand and helped me stand up. Which didn't work because I started laughing harder and fell back down.

"Yo crazy you look stupid." Said Doug smirking.

"You smell stupid!" Lame I can't believe I actually said that.

God I'll miss this. I'll miss all of them.

_"My life totally sucks major arse ."_

* * *

**Here is chapter 19 only three more to go! Hope you guys enjoy this one:)**

**Now especial thanks to TALA. AKA .WOLF who was my 50th reviewer!**

**Virtual cookies for you ;p**

**And thanks to everyone else who also review. Cookies to you all!**

**βŁỚớĐ¥ NûnŜ out!**


End file.
